Beautiful
by Prk.Ns
Summary: [Up!] Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat berbanding terbalik dengan lambatnya Chanyeol untuk menyadari tentang perasaannya, itu bukan hanya sekedar ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun karna mereka bersahabat atau takut Baekhyun terluka dan ia merasa bersalah atau merasa tersaingi karna Baekhyun memiliki orang lain yang bisa diajak berteman- / ChanBaek / Fluffy Romance
1. Confused

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Summary :

Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat berbanding terbalik dengan lambatnya Chanyeol untuk menyadari tentang perasaannya, itu bukan hanya sekedar ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun karna mereka bersahabat atau takut Baekhyun terluka dan ia merasa bersalah atau merasa tersaingi karna Baekhyun memiliki orang lain yang bisa diajak berteman, perasaanya tidak sedangkal itu. Chanyeol menginginkannya.

 **Note :**

 _ **Aku buat ff ini setelah liat video chanbaek buatan Hyung CBHS yang judulnya Beautiful (ost Goblin), kalian mesti nonton karna itu keren banget. Aku juga udah minta izin buat jadiin video itu ff dan inilah hasilnya, semoga respon kalian ke ff ini sama bagusnya kaya ke ff nineteen(19). Happy reading ^^**_

Chapter 1 : His smile and my confusion

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka atau mengira bahkan memimpikan bertemu seseorang yang sangat terobsesi dengan pelajaran sejarah. Karna demi apapun, sejarah adalah hal yang paling membosankan, setiap pelajaran itu dimulai Chanyeol akan mendengus sebanyak yang ia bisa (terang-terangan menyerukan kalau ia membencinya), dan seperti karma Chanyeol bertemu bahkan bersahabat dengannya; yang terobsesi dengan sejarah, namanya Byun Baekhyun

Mereka sebenarnya sudah mengenal satu sama lain tapi tidak sedekat sekarang ini, Chanyeol lebih dekat dengan Kris meski faktanya mereka satu kelas

Semua bermula saat beberapa minggu semester awal kelas satu, Chanyeol mendapat nilai terendah di ulangan harian sejarahnya, Chanyeol melihat betapa jelasnya huruf F dan tanda minus berwarna merah dilembar pertama, bukannya merasa malu Chanyeol malah tertawa, tertawa dengan sangat kencang. Saat itulah dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berkata dengan ketus

"Aku tahu, dari awal aku sudah menduga kalau kau salah satu dari murid berandal yang membenci pelajaran sejarah!" Bukan kalimat itu sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol tercengang, melainkan kalimat selanjutnya yang Baekhyun katakan dengan sangat riang "Mari berteman!" dan senyum manis yang membuat Chanyeol merona

Belum sempat Chanyeol lepas dari keterkejutannya Baekhyun sudah menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, tentu saja itu membuat seisi kelas heboh. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya, apa ia menyukai Chanyeol? (bukan berarti Chanyeol mengharapkan itu juga) dan ternyata bukan karna itu (tentu saja Chanyeol tidak merasa kecewa atau apapun walau sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit tidak puas -okay hanya sedikit!), Baekhyun hanya ingin mereka berteman dan membuat Chanyeol membuka pikirannya untuk bisa menyukai pelajaran yang amat ia sukai, walau nyatanya selama mereka berteman lalu merangkak menjadi sahabat, pandangan Chanyeol terhadap sejarah sama saja, mereka membosankan

Chanyeol tidak bisa dibilang bodoh hanya karna tidak menguasai satu pelajaran itu, ia hebat dalam pelajaran bahasa dan juga matematika dan beberapa pelajaran lain. Dan Baekhyun tidak sepandai itu meski terus menyerukan 'kejarlah ilmu sampai kenegeri China!' (Tidak kah kalian sadar? Bahkan orang-orang China saja berdatangan untuk sekolah diKorea!) karna faktanya Baekhyun sangat lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa terlebih bahasa inggris, bukannya Chanyeol ingin menjatuhkan Baekhyun, tapi sungguh hanya anak itu yang mengucapkan 'sorry' tapi lebih terdengar seperti 'sauri' atau 'sari'.

(Okay, kalian bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang)

Persahabatan mereka sangat unik, Sehun yang paling sering protes tentang mereka. Itu selalu seperti... mereka yang bertengkar dijam pelajaran pertama lalu berbaikan dengan sendirinya dijam istirahat lalu bertengakar lagi disisa jam pelajaran dan akan menjadi baik saat bel pelajaran berakhir terdengar lalu mereka akan pulang bersama

Awalnya kelas mereka hanya berisi sembilan orang, lalu dikelas pertama semester kedua Luhan bergabung karna ia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dari China dan dikelas dua Yixing bergabung dan kelas tiga Tao ikut menyusul, mereka juga berasal dari China. Itu menimbulkan banyak spekulasi kalau kepala sekolah sangatlah terobsesi dengan pelajar dari negeri tirai bambu itu -atau semacamnya.

Kelas mereka patut mendapat penghargaan karna menjadi satu-satunya kelas yang muridnya tidak pernah berkurang ataupun bertambah (kecuali dengan Luhan, Tao dan Yixing karna mereka bukanlah murid asli dari sekolah) selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Itu patut diapresiasi, bung! Terlebih lagi kelas C tidak bisa disebut kelas 'bodoh' dan sekolah mereka selalu mendapat predikat dengan sekolah pria yang dipenuhi murid pintar walau berperilaku berandalan (sekalipun itu dikelas buangan)

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka sudah bersama teman-teman tidak warasnya selama tiga tahun, bahkan sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa minggu menuju hari dimana mereka akan bertarung melawan sulitnya soal-soal ujian yang diberikan negara tercinta mereka -Chanyeol bersyukur karna pelajaran sejarah tidak begitu berpengaruh dalam ujian

Senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi satu garis tipis saat mata besarnya menangkap Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan beberapa batu yang ia bawa dikedua lengannya

Chanyeol berlari setenang mungkin mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan.. "BYUN BAEK!" ia mengejutkannya, beruntung karna Baekhyun hanya menjerit dan tidak menjatuhkan seluruh batu yang ia bawa apalagi melemparnya kearah Chanyeol, jika itu terjadi Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan meninju wajah anak itu

Baekhyun mendengus "Apa-apaan kau?!" ia mendelik pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya walau ia merasa itu seperti tidak akan berhenti "Maaf"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya dan kembali berjalan, mengabaikan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun "Uh.." ia berjengit "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan batu-batu itu?"

"Rahasia" Baekhyun berbelok setelah melewati cafetaria lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sampai yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan rumput juga danau buatan yang masih termasuk dalam lingkungan sekolah

Chanyeol berdecih "Aku ini sahabatmu jadi jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Kau seperti seorang ayah ketimbang seorang sahabat" Baekhyun terkekeh, langkahnya berhenti saat mereka berdiri disebuah pohon maple tua yang daunnya berguguran

Chanyeol melihat ada batu-batu lain yang tersusun mirip piramida setinggi lutut Baekhyun, yang lebih pendek mulai menyusun batu-batu yang ia bawa keatas tumpukan batu yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan menyusun batunya

Baekhyun menepuk lengan seragamnya yang agak kotor "Bukankah ini terlihat seperti bisa mengabulkan apa saja?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bangunan yang ia buat "Nenekku membuat yang seperti ini saat ibu mengandungku, ia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan ibu dan aku, lalu aku lahir dengan sangat sehat begitu juga ibu. Ini juga ada dalam sejarah kerajaan geryeo, banyak yang membuat bangunan seperti ini untuk mendoakan dirinya juga keluarganya"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli "Kau percaya dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mendelik saat mendengar Chanyeol yang seperti menyindirnya "Tentu, apa salahnya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Tidak" ia menggaruk pipinya "Doa apa yang akan kau pinta?"

"Sederhana, aku hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai terbaik"

"Hanya itu?" _Apa aku benar-benar tidak ada dalam doanya? Atau aku hanya salah dengar?_

"Sisanya rahasia" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, tapi ini terlihat lebih tulus dan manis dan itu membuat Chanyeol agak gugup -entah karna apa

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap bangunan kecil yang ia buat, Baekhyun menutup mata lalu mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan mulai berdoa didalam hati.

Chanyeol menatap wajah samping Baekhyun yang terlihat bersinar karna terpaan cahaya matahari selama sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan lengannya untuk ikut berdoa, ia berdoa untuk orangtuanya, dirinya, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain

.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali kekelas dengan tergesa walau mereka masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu ditempat itu, tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil juga jadi alasan besar yang membuat mereka kembali. Udara semakin dingin

.

Disisa jam pelajaran mereka yang kosong (karna para guru sedang rapat) Kris berjalan kedepan kelas dengan selembar kertas yang ia bawa disalah satu lengannya, Kris berdehem untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang masih tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya, Kris berdehem sekali lagi dan itu tetap tidak berhasil, _tidak ada pilihan lain_.. pikirnya. Kris menggebrak meja guru yang ada dihadapannya dengan sangat kencang dan itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya walau tangan besarnya kini terasa panas

Kris memasang wajah dingin berbanding terbalik dengan pipi juga telinganya yang memerah karna menahan sakit "Ini penting jadi tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku hanya akan menyampaikan ini satu kali dan tidak akan ada pengulangan!" Kris menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

Satu kelas menjadi bungkam, Kris memang selalu bertingkah konyol terlebih jika ia sedang bersama Chanyeol, tapi jika sudah menyangkut urusan kelas ia tidak akan main-main, itulah yang membuatnya selalu terpilih menjadi ketua kelas sejak kelas pertama bahkan sekarang jabatannya naik menjadi ketua Osis setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suara lebih dari 50% saat pemilihan

"Tiga bulan lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, maka dari itu pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk menambah jam pelajaran dan tidak memungkinkan untuk kita pulang kerumah ditengah malam, itu sangat beresiko. Jadi selama tiga bulan ini kita akan menginap diasrama sekolah, mulai besok kita bisa membawa barang-barang untuk ditaruh dikamar, batasnya hanya sampai minggu depan sebelum kita benar-benar tinggal diasrama"

Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya "Bagaimana dengan pembagian kamar?"

Kris tersenyum miring "Dengan undian, tidak semua orang bisa satu kamar bersama teman sekelasnya"

Banyak desahan yang terdengar setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu

.

.

Suara benturan heels dan lantai menggema dari arah koridor membuat semuanya terdiam, pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang, itu Jessica songsaenim, guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Ia beridiri ditengah kelas dengan membawa banyak gulungan kertas kecil yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah kotak besar, ia meminta satu persatu muridnya untuk mengambil masing-masing satu gulungan kertas

"Kris, tolong tulis nama dan nomor yang kalian dapat lalu berikan padaku saat jam istirahat" Kris mengangguk dan setelahnya Jessica melangkah keluar kelas

"Hyung, kau dikamar nomor berapa?" Jongdae bertanya pada Minseok

Minseok mengarahkan selembar kertas miliknya kehadapan wajah Jongdae "19"

"Tidak ada yang mendapat nomor 19 dikelas ini" ucapan Yixing membuat Minseok mengerang

Chanyeol masih belum membuka kertas miliknya, ia hanya takut itu tidak sesuai harapannya, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin satu kamar dengan Baekhyun (ia tidak tahu kenapa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu) dan Baekhyun memegang nomor 21, _hanya sekali ini saja kabulkan keinginanku!_

Chanyeol membuka kertas miliknya secara perlahan, mulai dari angka belakang dan betapa mengejutkannya saat ia melihat ada angka 1 disana, kertasnya mulai melebar seiring jari-jari panjangnya bergerak untuk lebih membuka itu, keringat mulai bercucuran dikeningnya

"Sedikit lagi, aku hanya butuh nomor 2 dan selesai!" Chanyeol bergumam

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan Chanyeol yang benar-benar menakutkan, seisi kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu. Chanyeol mengerang saat sekali lagi melihat kertasnya yang bertuliskan angka 11, ini bukan seperti yang ada dipikirannya! Chanyeol ingin angka 21 bukannya 11!

Sehun melihat kertas milik Chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan setelah dilempar kelantai oleh pemiliknya, Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan sekarang suara teriakan Sehunlah yang memenuhi kelas

"Kau satu kamar dengan Luhan hyung?!" Sehun melempar kertas tidak berdosa itu membuat kertasnya kembali tergeletak dilantai dan terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya "Tidak bisa! Itu tidak bisa!"

Seisi kelas bahkan sekolah pun tahu kalau Luhan adalah taksiran Sehun, mana mungkin Sehun membiarkan _crush_ nya satu kamar dengan orang semacam Chanyeol, lebih baik jika itu Kris. Sehun sama sekali tidak membayangkan akan seperti apa Luhan, ia tidak mau senyum manis Luhan berubah menjadi idiot seperti milik Chanyeol dan tawa lembut Luhan menjadi sangat berisik seperti Chanyeol

"Itu bukan berarti aku merasa senang bisa sekamar dengan Luhan hyung!" Chanyeol meledak

Luhan tersinggung "Jadi kau tidak suka sekamar denganku?"

Chanyeol membola "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku senang akan sekamar dengamu?!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya

Baekhyun berdiri dengan merentangkan lengannya "Anak-anak berhenti berdebat! Kalian bisa mengundang guru pengawas untuk masuk kelas! Dan aku yakin kalian tidak menyukai itu!"

Chanyeol mendengus. Sehun merotasi matanya. Luhan berdecih

Baekhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan damai

Kris mengumumkan "Tulis nama kalian di kertas itu dan kumpulkan padaku secepatnya!"

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menuliskan namanya dan memberikannya pada Kris disusul dengan yang lain

"Tao dan Jongin juga satu kamar?" Kris menatap tidak percaya pada nomor kembar yang lain

"Benarkah?" Jongin melotot

Kris menunjukan dua kertas lain dengan nomor yang sama

Tao berseru "Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal"

Jongin mengangguk setuju

"Aku hanya berharap teman sekamarku bukan dari kelas A ataupun kelas F" Joonmyeon mendesah

.

Saat jam istirahat Chanyeol mendapat salah satu kunci kamarnya dari Luhan, Chanyeol langsung menaruh seluruh barang yang ia bawa kedalam kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu bernomor 11, mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas berwarna putih - abu-abu dengan sepasang single bad, meja kecil yang menjadi pemisah diantara ranjang juga sebuah lampu tidur, satu lemari berukuran besar dan dua meja belajar, juga satu pintu lain yang terlihat seperti kamar mandi. Itu hampir terlihat seperti kamarnya dirumah, hanya kurang sofa panjang dan beberapa barang lain

Chanyeol menyeret tas besar yang berisi barang-barang rumahnya, ia membuka tas itu setelah meletakannya diatas ranjang dan mulai menyusun semuanya. Chanyeol memilih pintu lemari disisi kanan untuk tempat pakaiannya lalu mulai meletakan baju-baju yang ia bawa sampai sebagian dari lemari itu terlihat penuh, Chanyeol menaruh laptop dan beberapa buku dimeja belajar yang berwarna coklat dan menyisakan yang berwarna gading untuk Luhan.

Saat semuanya selesai, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan menguncinya, Chanyeol tidak langsung kembali kekelas atau kecafetaria dan lebih memilih untuk mencari keberadaan kamar Baekhyun lebih dulu. Matanya belum juga menemukan pintu dengan nomor 21 padahal ia sudah melewati dua lorong dan itu sudah sangat jauh dari kamarnya, saat kakinya kembali berbelok untuk memasuki lorong ketiga, ia menemukannya. Pintu bernomor 21, dan itu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, dari celah kecil pintu itu Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diranjangnya.

Chanyeol membuka lebar pintu itu dan tersenyum bodoh kearah Baekhyun, secepat itu juga Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan raut wajah sedih dibuat-buat "Kamarmu sangat jauh dari kamarku"

"Aku tahu" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Aku mencari kamarmu sebelum kesini" Baekhyun membuat gestur untuk Chanyeol duduk disisi kosong ranjangnya

"Tapi... kenapa?" Chanyeol duduk disisi kanan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengerjap merasa janggal dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar bodoh

Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia tersenyum canggung "Aku juga mencari kamarmu, jadi jangan merasa tidak enak atau semacamnya"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan teman sekamarmu?"

"Sudah"

"Siapa?" seharusnya Chanyeol tidak bertanya sejauh ini, tapi rasa penasaran dalam dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi

"Kau tahu... seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut "Kim Taehyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat "Taehyung berada dikelas D, aku bersumpah jika kau tidak tahu aku akan memukul kepalamu!"

Alis Chanyeol semakin mengerut bahkan hampir menyatu "Kelas D?"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Kelas kita beberapa kali berolahraga bersama kelasnya"

Chanyeol mendesah "Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya"

Baekhyun berdecih "Chanyeol, sering keluarlah! Jangan hanya menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah! Dunia tidak hanya ada dibalik pintu rumahmu atau dibalik pintu kelas!"

"Kau mengejek pergaulanku?!"

"Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu" yang lebih kecil melipat lengannya

Chanyeol mendengus "Itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman sama sekali"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya "Tentu saja" ia tersenyum "Aku, contohnya"

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karna ucapan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda masuk berbunyi

"Tidak bisakah kita disini lebih lama lagi?" Chanyeol merengek

"Kau mau dihukum? Jika iya silahkan" Baekhyun tertawa

"Aku bahkan belum sempat makan siang"

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa pelajaran dengan wajah tertekuk karna perutnya terus saja merengek minta diisi

.

Akhirnya jam-jam sulit sudah Chanyeol lewati, ia jadi orang pertama yang bersorak paling kencang saat bel itu berbunyi. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun juga Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin untuk bergerak cepat

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian, aku belum makan siang" mendengar itu, sekarang Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin dan Luhanlah yang menarik Chanyeol menuju kedai pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, beruntung hanya mereka yang rumahnya searah dengan Chanyeol, bayangkan jika itu satu kelas

Mereka memesan beberapa kudapan seperti tteokbokki, odeng dan sundae

Saat makanan yang mereka pesan tersaji dimeja, suasan menjadi riuh

"Wahh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan odeng!" Sehun memandang odeng yang begitu menggoda dihadapannya

Jongin merengut "Aku baru makan ini minggu lalu, bersama Joonmyeon hyung"

"Aku lapar!" Chanyeol berseru

Luhan terkekeh "Chanyeol pasti bisa menghabiskan ini seorang diri"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, hyung" Baekhyun menyetujuinya

Kini suara riuh mereka terganti dengan suara kunyahan juga dentingan antara sumpit dan sendok, mereka sangat menikmati kudapan yang mereka makan

Baekhyun menyelupkan odeng kedalam saus tteokbokki "Chanyeol-ah, cobalah memakannya seperti ini" ia menyuapi Chanyeol

Chanyeol berseru "Wahh!" saat rasa saus tteokboki dan odeng menyapa lidahnya

Baekhyun tersenyum sampai membuat lengkungan sabit dimatanya

Chanyeol terdiam saat merasa ada debaran kencang yang asing didadanya, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum, wajah sampai telinganya memanas. Sudah beberapa kali ini senyum Baekhyun selalu membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

 _Mungkin aku sedang tidak enak badan_

 _Ya, pasti aku tidak enak badan_

.

.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya yang tidak tertidur semalaman karna terus memikirkan senyum Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan tiga hari kedepan. Chanyeol tidak mengira jika senyuman Baekhyun yang sudah ia lihat selama tiga tahun ini akan berdampak buruk bagi ketenangan tidurnya

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan seperti zombie menuju luar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah, ia berbelok dipersimpangan jalan dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya, menunggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum seadanya kearah Baekhyun

Baekhyun merengut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat buruk beberapa hari ini dan ia berani bersumpah kalau hari ini yang terburuk "Kau tidak tidur lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, _mungkin aku harus menghindari senyum Baekhyun_

Dipersimpangan selanjutnya mereka bertemu dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang juga merasa perihatin dengan wajah lelah Chanyeol, Luhan tidak berangkat bersama mereka karna setiap pagi ia diantar oleh ayahnya yang kebetulan bekerja diperusahaan yang satu arah dengan sekolah

Chanyeol melewati dua pelajaran dengan kepala yang terantuk-terantuk juga waktu istirahat dengan tertidur dimeja cafetaria, Baekhyun berkata untuk tidak mengganggunya karna Chanyeol terlihat sangat butuh istirahat

Disisa waktu istirahat mereka, Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengajak mayat hidup itu menuju kamarnya diasrama, Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan kamarnya yang kosong tapi sedikit berantakan dengan barang teman sekamarnya

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menguap

"Kau butuh tidur" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk diranjang kosongnya lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk mendarat dikedua pahanya

Chanyeol agak terkejut tapi ia tidak menolak, Baekhyun benar ia memang butuh tidur dan kenyamanan yang Baekhyun berikan benar-benar membuatnya semakin ingin memejamkan matan. Jari-jari Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya setelah meluruskan kaki panjangnya keatas rangjang, Chanyeol sedikit menoleh dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertidur dengan memimpikan senyum Baekhyun dari awal ia terlelap

.

Chanyeol terbangun, ia mengambil ponsel disakunya dan melihat ini sudah jam 3 dan itu artinya Chanyeol tertidur selama 2 jam. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak berada dimanapun, Chanyeol kembali melihat ponselnya dan baru sadar kalau ada dua pesan masuk dan itu dari Baekhyun

 **Bbaekh** : _Maaf karna tidak menemanimu, itu akan terlihat aneh jika kita berdua tidak dikelas_

 **Bbaekh** : _Jika sudah bangun dan kau ingin kekelas, kunci pintunya! Aku taruh itu dinakas, kau tahu 'kan kalau sebagian barang dirumah sudah aku bawa kekamar, jika kau tidak mengunci pintunya aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul hidungmu! ^^_

Chanyeol berdecih "Apa-apaan dengan emoji itu" tapi setelahnya ia tertawa

.

Chanyeol kembali kekelas saat hanya tersisa satu pelajaran lagi, ia mendapat tatapan sangar dari Kris

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Jadi kau sudah bisa membolos? Dari siapa kau belajar itu? Sehun? Jongin?"

Merasa namanya disebut Jongin dan Sehun langsung membela diri

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya "Aku.. terjebak.. di.. salah satu.. kamar?" itu tidak terdengar seperti pernyataan tapi lebih seperti pertanyaan

Kris tersenyum tampan tapi itu benar-bebar membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang "Tunggu aku saat jam pulang, okay brother?!"

Chanyeol menelan liurnya

Guru terakhir mereka memasuki kelas tepat saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju mejanya, Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya, Baekhyun sangat puas menertawainya walau tidak bersuara, Chanyeol memukul pundak Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia duduk ditempatnya

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Kris meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya membawa tumpukan buku yang tingginya hampir menyentuh dagunya (sebenarnya ini tidak pantas disebut membantu karna hanya Chanyeol yang melakukannya)

Setelah melakukan 'bantuan' untuk Kris, Chanyeol berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan ia melihat Baekhyun yang bersandar didinding ruang penjaga dengan mengenakan mantel kebesaran berwarna cream, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui keimutan sahabatnya. Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah yang tidak asing jadi ia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan entah sadar atau tidak itu membuat pipi Chanyeol sedikit merah

Kenapa setiap Baekhyun tersenyum aku seperti ini?

"Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun berseru

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa "Seharusnya kau tidak menungguku"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Aku sudah terbiasa pulang bersamamu"

 _Ah, hanya karna terbiasa?_

"Ah.." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sudah berjalan dibelakangnya

Mereka tidak mengobrol seperti biasa selama beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya;

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu saat melihat senyum seseorang?" Chanyeol berjalan mundur untuk bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya "Sesuatu seperti apa?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tali tasnya "Seperti gugup atau malu atau wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?"

Baekhyun tersenyu tipis lalu mengangguk "Pernah, bahkan setiap hari"

Mata Chanyeol membesar "Benarkah?"

"Setiap hari ia tersenyum kearahku, tentu saja setiap hari aku merasakan hal seperti itu" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, ia menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya" ia sedikit membungkuk dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun karna itu, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun terlihat tidak baik

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan itu membuat Baekhyun menabraknya "Yah!" maki Baekhyun

Chanyeol meringis "Sorry"

Chanyeol berjalan normal (menghadap depan) masih dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya , pikirannya berputar, mencoba untuk menebak siapa orang yang Baekhyun maksud, apa itu Chanyeol? Bukankah itu terdengar mustahil? Lalu jika bukan Chanyeol, siapa dia? Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol memikirkannya? Bisakah Chanyeol berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli?

.

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karna memikirkan siapa orang yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat... sakit?

Apa itu Luhan? Mereka sangat dekat

Sehun? Tidak mungkin

Jongin? Bukankah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang dekat, jadi pasti bukan mereka

Joonmyeon? Tao? Yixing? Kris? Jongdae? Minseok?

Atau jangan-jangan itu.. Taehyung?

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Fanfic chapter kedua aku yeaayyy! /semoga engga ngecewain readers-nim (╥_╥). Kemungkinan besar chapter ff ini ga sebanyak ff aku sebelumnya, tapi belum tau juga sih, tergantung readers sekalian aja wkwkw. Jangan lupa review ^^


	2. Paralyzed

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 2 : Paralyzed

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh murid kelas akhir sudah mulai menginap diasrama, ada beberapa peraturan yang ditetapkan kepala sekolah ke pada seluruh muridnya seperti;

"Tidak ada yang boleh tinggal dikamar orang lain, tidak boleh keluar diatas jam 10 malam-"

"Apa?! 10 malam?!" Jongin berteriak, menyela ucapan Kris yang tengah membacakan lembaran peraturan yang diberikan Jessica

Kyungsoo memukul kepala belakang Jongin "Kau berisik!"

Kris melanjutkan dengan acuh "Jam 10 malam atau kalian akan dihukum, setiap hari setidaknya ada dua murid dari setiap kelas yang akan berjaga dan itu akan menjadi tugas giliran yang rutin-"

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menyela "Bukankah itu terdengar seperti murid yang berjaga tidak akan mendapat waktu cukup untuk tidur?"

"Itu resiko!" Jongdae menyahut

Joonmyeon tertawa "Aku yakin Chanyeol akan terlihat buruk, kita sudah melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia kekurangan tidur"

"Bisakah kalian mendengarkan dulu dan bertanya setelah aku selesai membacakan ini?" Kris bertanya dengan nada berbahaya

Semuanya langsung memasang wajah serius untuk mendengar peraturan selanjutnya

"Setiap hari sabtu akan ada makan malam bersama dan setiap kelas diharuskan memasak secara bergilir untuk kelas-kelas lain, setiap hari minggu kita diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah tapi hanya sampai batas jam 5 sore jika lewat dari itu akan ada hukuman-"

"Kenapa banyak sekali hukuman?" Yixing bergumam tapi itu masih terdengar sampai telinga Kris

Baekhyun yang duduk didekat Yixing berseru "Jangan pedulikan Yixing hyung!" ia merangkul pundak Yixing lalu mempersilahkan Kris untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Yang terakhir, setiap jam 6 sore dihari minggu aku ingin kita berkumpul ditempat ini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dan menceritakan tentang teman sekamar kita" Kris tersenyum lebar "Yang ini ideku"

"Aku yakin idenya bukan hanya yang terakhir, tapi semua"

"Aku juga berpikiran demikian"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan membuat ini jika bukan ketua Osis?"

Sehun, Luhan dan Tao saling berbisik mengundang lengan Kris yang memang sudah gatal memukul kepala belakang mereka

"Aku bisa mendengarnya!" Kris berteriak jengkel

"Lebih baik jika kita tidak menceritakan itu kecuali disaat kita berkumpul" Minseok menambahkah saran dan yang lainnya setuju

Kris berdiri "Kalian harus segera ke kamar, ini sudah jam sembilan dan akan terlihat buruk karna kita bahkan belum mengganti pakaian"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju lalu keluar dari ruang musik menuju asrama sekolah

Baekhyun berjalan melawan arah teman-temannya menuju taman belakang yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang musik, pemandangan disana saat malam hari sedikit berbeda, tidak ada pencahayaan kecuali dari pantulan sinar bulan diatas datarnya genangan air danau dan itu terlihat luar biasa indah. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum mengepalkan lengannya dan mulai berdoa

Chanyeol berjalan disebelah Kris, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari kalau Baekhyun tidak bersamanya, mata bulatnya menerawang jauh diantara gerombolan teman-temannya yang berisik tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak menemukan Baekhyun

"Hyung, aku akan kembali" Chanyeol berjalan menerobos teman-temannya

Kris berteriak "Jangan lewat dari jam 10!" Chanyeol mengangguk dari kejauhan

Langkah Chanyeol semakin cepat saat melewati cafetaria dan berakhir ditaman belakang, ia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya berjalan kesana tapi pikirannya berkata kalau Baekhyun berada disana. Langkah Chanyeol semakin lebar saat ia melihat seseorang yang mirip Baekhyun berdiri dengan mengepalkan lengan menghadap hamparan danau atau lebih tepatnya bangunan kecil yang Baekhyun buat, semakin dekat Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau itu Baekhyun, lagipula siapa yang akan datang ketempat ini kecuali Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun membuat yang lebih pendek terlonjak dan berbalik, Baekhyun mendengus saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum bodoh, Chanyeol mengabaikan wajah kesal Baekhyun dengan menarik lengannya dari pundak anak itu lalu mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan mulai berdoa dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang menunduk dengan senyum tipis, Chanyeol tetap lebih tinggi darinya meski sudah menunduk sedalam itu, bahunya sangat lebar, rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti angin yang berhembus, Chanyeol terlihat tam-

Baekhyun terlalu serius memperhatikan Chanyeol sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menunduk, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik dan terputus saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik

Chanyeol mengerjap "Kukira kau sedang berdoa"

"Aku memang sedang berdoa" gerutu Baekhyun

"Tapi kenapa kau menjawabku?"

Baekhyun mengerang "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau terus berbicara!" ia menendang kaki Chanyeol sebelum berjalan dengan cepat menuju asrama

Chanyeol membungkuk menutupi kakinya yang berdenyut, ia mengerang "Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

. .

Pertama kali Luhan menginjakan kakinya dikelas, orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya berbicara adalah Sehun, ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman sekaligus guru bahasa koreanya, setelahnya adalah Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak melakukannya, Chanyeol tidak menghampiri Luhan, tidak menjabat lengannya dan bahkan tidak memperkenalkan diri

Chanyeol hanya duduk ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Luhan sampai pada akhirnya Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebungkus permen

"Namaku Xi Luhan, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Luhan menaruh permen yang ia bawa ke meja Chanyeol

Chanyeol menerima permen itu setelah mengatakan "Aku Park Chanyeol" -hanya itu, benar-benar hanya itu

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangatlah terbuka, ia akan menceritakan segala hal tentang dirinya pada orang yang bahkan baru beberapa jam ia temui, tapi Chanyeol juga sangat pemalu, baginya sangat sulit untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'Halo' pada orang lain -Chanyeol selalu berada dalam lingkaran itu.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak pernah berubah, mereka selalu canggung, hanya ada sedikit obrolan dan pertemuan, itu juga karna Luhan dekat dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol

Luhan berdehem "Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang Kim songsaenim berikan?"

"Tugas?" Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel pada Luhan

Luhan mengangguk "Membuat karangan dalam bahasa inggris, kau lupa?"

Chanyeol mendesah "Ah ya aku lupa, hyung sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Hampir selesai, itu akan dikumpulkan lusa"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara. Chanyeol kembali memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap boneka rusa yang seukuran lengannya, mereka seperti itu sampai beberapa menit kedepan

Chanyeol merasa tidak tahan lagi "Kita sudah berteman lebih dari dua tahun, bukankah aneh jika kita terus bersikap canggung?"

Luhan membentuk satu garis tipis dibibirnya laau mengangguk "Aku juga berpikir demikian"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipinggiran ranjang yang menghadap kearah Luhan "Namaku Park Chanyeol, kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik" Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya

Luhan berdecih sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk seperti Chanyeol dan menerima uluran lengannya "Namaku Xi Luhan, kuharap kita tidak lagi merasa canggung"

Chanyeol menarik lengannya dengan sopan "Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu seperti bermain? Atau menonton film atau semacamnya?"

Luhan mendengus "Tidakah itu terdengar seperti kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Tidak mungkin" Chanyeol mengernyit merasa sedikit jijik dengan pemikiran Luhan "Berbicara soal kencan, apa hyung dan Sehun sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Tidak" Luhan menjawab dengan ragu juga wajahnya yang mulai memerah

Chanyeol menangkap rona merah diwajah Luhan "Eihh, kau berbohong" ia menggoda hyungnya

"Diam atau aku akan menendangmu keluar"" Luhan mendesis

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan Chanyeol, ia terus menggoda Luhan dan Luhan dengan senang hati akan memukul Chanyeol sebagai balasan

. .

. .

" _Black pink in your area_ "

"... Chanyeol, ponselmu!"

" _Black pink in your area_ "

"Itu bukan milikku tapi milikmu, hyung!"

Lengan Luhan merayap keatas nakas, ia melihat layar ponselnya menyala "Uh iya, ini milikku"

Meski dengan mata tertutup Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk tertawa

"Kenapa alarmku berbunyi sepagi ini?" Luhan mengeluh

Chanyeol menguap "Jam berapa?"

Luhan memeriksa ponselnya sekali lagi "Jam 7"

"..."

"..."

"APA?!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan

Luhan dan Chanyeol bangun dari ranjang dengan terburu-buru, memperebutkan posisi pertama untuk masuk kamar mandi dan sialnya itu Luhan, Chanyeol kalah cepat karna harus berurusan dengan selimut yang menyangkut dikakinya

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan heboh "Hyung biarkan aku masuk! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

Luhan berteriak dari dalam "Aku baru saja masuk, bodoh!"

"Tidak ada waktu, hyung! Jangan lama-lama!"

Suara gemericik air berbunyi, demi apapun itu membuat Chanyeol lebih tidak sabar lagi "Hyung! Hyung! Kita mandi bersama saja!"

"Kau gila?!"

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling canggung! Mandi bersama kedengarannya tidak buruk!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban tapi pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka, Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk masuk dengan senyum lebar tapi- "Enyah kau!" Luhan hanya berteriak didepan wajahnya lalu kembali menutup pintu

Chanyeol cemberut "Apa aku menumpang dikamar lain?" Chanyeol bergumam "Tapi bagaimana jika aku dihukum?"

"Bukankah tidak ada peraturan tentang itu?"

"Tapi..." Chanyeol mengambil seragam sekolah yang masih tergantung dilemarinya lalu berlari menuju luar kamar "Tidak ada pilihan lain"

Chanyeol ditatap aneh oleh siswa lain yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah saat berlarian dilorong dengan wajah lusuh dan bertelanjang kaki, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, Chanyeol hanya ingin mandi secepatnya dan berangkat sekolah tanpa dihukum karna telat. Sebenarnya banyak kamar yang bisa ia tumpangi mandi tapi otak juga dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari kamar bernomor 21

Tanpa tahu sopan santu Chanyeol membuka pintu itu yang ajaibnya tidak terkunci

"Baekhyun-" kalimat menggantung diujung lidahnya saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengikat dasi teman sekamarnya, jarak mereka sangat dekat, terlampau dekat

Chanyeol memerah

Taehyung dan Baekhyun terlihat mirip, atau itu hanya pemikiran Chanyeol saja? Tapi semua yang ada di diri mereka adalah serupa, hanya saja Baekhyun terlihat lebih.. imut? Senyum Baekhyun lebih manis dan mata Baekhyun lebih indah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengakui kalau Baekhyun lebih dari apa yang Taehyung miliki. Ada satu fakta yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak senang, mereka terlihat cocok untuk satu sama lain dan Chanyeol benci dengan kenyataan itu (tanpa tahu alasannya)

 _"Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya"_

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat

"Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi

Chanyeol menjawab secepat yang ia bisa "Ya?"

Baekhyun menjauh dari Taehyung "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawa baju dan handuk?"

"Ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk baju seragam juga handuk yang tersampir dilengannya, ia mendesah "Bukan apa-apa, aku akan pergi" ia tersenyum seperti biasa walau ia tidak menginginkan itu, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya

Baekhyun ingin menahannya tapi Chanyeol sudah berlari lebih dulu

Diujung lorong kedua, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Minseok yang baru akan mengunci kamarnya

"Hyung tunggu!" Chanyeol berseru

Minseok merengut "Kenapa?" ia berjengit melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan "Kau belum siap ke sekolah? Jam pertama sudah hampir dimulai!"

"Ini darurat! Aku pinjam kamar dan kamar mandimu, okay?"

Chanyeol merebut kunci dan pegangan pintu dari lengan Minseok, lalu lari kedalam dengan lupa menutup pintunya

Minseok berdecih "Dia bahkan belum menerima persetujuanku" Minseok menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memakai kamarnya

Chanyeol menaruh seragammya dalam satu lemparan keatas ranjang lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri tanpa membasuh rambutnya. Chanyeol memakai seragam dengan asal dan merasa lebih panik saat telinga perinya mendengar suara bel masuk sudah berdering

Chanyeol terlalu panik jadi ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berteriak dan berlari setelah mengunci pintu kamar Minseok

. .

Sekeras apapun usaha Chanyeol untuk menghindari hukuman, itu tetap saja jatuh padanya. Chanyeol terlambat lima menit dan beruntung karna ia hanya harus berjongkok dikoridor sampai pelajaran pertama berakhir

. .

Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja yang menjadi tempat berkumpul teman-temannya dicafetaria, ia duduk disebelah Sehun karna tidak ada kursi kosong lain. Baekhyun sempat melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya

"Chanyeol, bisa kau ambilkan sumpit itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk tumpukan sumpit yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menggerakan matanya "Itu dekat, kau bisa ambil itu sendiri!" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk membentak atau meninggikan suaranya, itu terjadi secara otomatis

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat yang lain menatap aneh kearahnya, Chanyeol tidak biasa bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun, ia akan seperti puppy yang sangat patuh pada tuannya jika Baekhyun meminta sesuatu

Baekhyun mengerjap "Ah, iya" ia mengulurkan lengannya mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk dirinya

Baekhyun makan dalam keheningan walau faktanya Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae sangatlah berisik. Sepasang tangan menepuk pundak Baekhyun membuatnya agak terlonjak, ia menoleh dan melihat Taehyung tersenyum kearahnya. Untuk kali pertama Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, ia melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang saling melempar senyum

Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk meninggalkan meja, ia berdiri saat itu juga membuat Tao yang duduk disebelahnya tersedak karna terkejut

. .

Chanyeol menjadi sangat sensitive, ia akan menghabiskan waktu seorang diri dan jika Baekhyun datang padanya ia ana pergi saat itu juga, Itu sangat terlihat jika Chanyeol tengah menjauhi Baekhyun, mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama, ini waktu terlama yang pernah dicetak sepasang mahluk ajaib itu, sudah terhitung empat hari sejak pertama kali Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera perang. Semua menjadi semakin buruk saat Taehyung terus bersama dengan Baekhyun

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini, saat teman-temannya bertanya apakah ia dan Baekhyun bertengkar ia akan selalu menjawab tidak dan saat mereka bertanya lebih jauh seperti;

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti menjauhinya?"

Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan mata yang terlihat tidak tenang "Aku tidak tahu" lalu berjalan pergi

. .

. .

Sesuai perjanjian mereka dihari pertama, setiap akhir pekan mereka akan berkumpul diruang musik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan dan Minseok yang datang paling telat karna mereka diberi tugas untuk menyiapkan makanan juga membeli beberapa minuman dicafetaria

Ruang musik menjadi sangat gaduh karna Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae yang bermain instrumen dengan asal-asalan, Chanyeol sibuk dengan gitar kesayangannya yang baru saja ia ambil saat pulang kerumah. Kris memarahi mereka dan meminta tiga sekawan plus Chanyeol untuk berkumpul, duduk melingkar diatas lantai dengan makanan juga minuman yang memenuhi sisi kosong mereka

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Yixing bertanya dengan polosnya

Kris merotasi matanya "Kita akan bersenang-senang, kau tahu, seperti bercerita dan sebagainya?"

Yixing mengangguk mengerti

"Aku akan memulainya" Kris melipat lutut dengan lengannya hampir membuat itu menyatu kedadanya "Aku satu kamar dengan Jihoon, aku mendapat banyak kesulitan karna perbedaan tinggi badan kita yang sangat mencolok, ia akan terus mengeluh tentang itu dan saat aku menyarankannya untuk banyak berolahraga, Jihoon akan marah dan tidak menegurku sama sekali" suara kekehan kecil mengakhiri cerita Kris

Joonmyeon mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan karna ia duduk disamping Kris "Aku harus terjebak dengan siswa kelas A yang bernama Donghae, ia menghabiskan sebagian bahkan seluruh waktunya untuk belajar. Kami tidak pernah berbicara atau menghabiskan waktu bersama karna ia terus saja sibuk membalik lembaran buku pelajaran"

"Aku juga seperti itu, teman sekamarku tidak pernah berhenti belajar karna ia masuk sekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa, jika nilainya turun ia memiliki kemungkinan untuk dikeluarkan sebelum ujian" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mulai berbicara "Luhan hyung akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika sudah masuk waktu tidur-"

"Itu karna kau yang selalu berisik!" Luhan menyela

"- ia akan terus mengancam untuk menendangku keluar kamar, Luhan hyung juga memasang alarm dijam 7, bukankah itu aneh?"

"Aku lupa mengatur ulang, itu alarm untuk hari libur!"

"Lihat, dia mulai membentakku!" Chanyeol cemberut dibuat-buat

Baekhyun yang tertawa paling kencang melihat pertikaian Luhan dan Chanyeol

"Aku dan Tao tidak memiliki masalah serius, kami selalu belajar bersama dan tidur di jam seharusnya" Jongin dan Tao melakukan high five

"Tapi Jongin selalu membuat dengkuran kencang ditengah malam, itu sedikit mengganggu"

Jongin merengut "Aku tidak"

"Kau iya, aku mendengarnya!" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aku satu kamar dengan murid dikelas F, dia baik tapi kadang dia akan menjadi sangat usil. Dia memiliki otak berandal lebih dari aku" Jongdae meringis

Minseok mendesah "Aku satu kamar dengan orang tersombong yang pernah aku temui, ia akan mengeluh tentang fasilitas kamar dan apapun yang ia lihat. Kami menjadi sangat canggung setelah aku memintanya untuk berhenti bertingkah seperi itu"

Jongdae melotot "Hyung melakukannya?" Minseok menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Aku tidak mendapat banyak kesulitan tentang teman satu kamarku, kami menjadi akrab setelah tahu memeliki kegemaran yang sama" Kyungsoo tersenyum

Hanya tersisa Baekhyun, ia tersenyum cerah sebelum memulai ceritanya "Aku satu kamar dengan Taehyung, kami berteman baik karna memiliki banyak kesamaan, kita akan bercerita tentang masalah masing-masing sebelum tidur-"

"Hyung, kau punya air?" Chanyeol berbicara pada Kris dengan suara lantang dibuat-buat (ia ketahuan) "Hyung, kau punya atau tidak?!" Suara Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya

Kris memberikan sebotol air pada Chanyeol dengan kesal lalu meminta Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku-"

"Hyung, kau punya makanan? Aku lapar!" Chanyeol mulai lagi

Kris melempar tiga bungkus snack ke wajah Chanyeol

"Terimakasih" anehnya anak itu malah tersenyum sangat lebar, bukannya marah

Baekhyun mengerjap "Kurasa hanya itu" ia tersenyum tipis

Chanyeol hanya menggidikan bahunya, berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh teman-temannya

"Aku tahu aku tampan"

Kalimat Chanyeol tentu mengundang orang lain untuk memukul atau mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jongdae dan Minseok kompak membuat gestur orang akan muntah

. .

Saat jam menunjuk pukul 9, Kris meminta seluruh teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kelas. Mereka setuju karna takut akan hukumannya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masih ditempatnya dan ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli walau pada akhirnya ia berjalan sepelan mungkin dengan menyeret gitarnya. Semua temannya sudah menghilang

Saat Chanyeol hampir menginjak lantai luar, suara dentingan piano memenuhi telinganya, karna penasaran Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang jadi tersangka dari bunyi-bunyi indah instrument itu

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan napasnya saat Baekhyun mulai bersenandung, Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki suara seindah itu juga kemahirannya dalam memainkan piano, karna seingatnya Baekhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan alat musik apapun

 _It's beautiful life_

Saat satu kalimat meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Baekhyun, jantung Chanyeol berpacu dengan sangat cepat

 _nan neoui gyeote isseulge_

 _(Aku akan berada di sisimu)_

 _It's beautiful life_

 _neoui dwie seo isseulge_

 _(Aku akan berdiri di sampingmu)_

 _beautiful love_

 _haneurarae neowa issdamyeon_

 _(Apabila aku berada di langit yang sama denganmu)_

 _sumswineungeos maneurodo joha_

 _(Meski hanya bernapas sendirian aku sudah bahagia)_

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendeskripsikan itu dengan kata indah

 _It's beautiful life, beautiful day_

 _neoui gieogeseo naega saltende_

 _(Aku berada dalam kenanganmu)_

 _beautiful life, beautiful day_

 _nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo_

 _(Tinggal di sisiku)_

Semua yang Chanyeol dengar adalah keindahan

 _beautiful my love_

 _beautiful your heart_

Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya tanpa kesalahan apapun, semua yang keluar dari dirinya adalah keindahan, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelaknya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu, ia tersenyum

Chanyeol mengerjap, disaat itu pula airmata membasahi pipinya, ia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Disini aku buat Yeol yang jadi puppynya Baek ahahah /dijambak/ tapi tenang nanti ada saatnya kok papih yeol jadi keren

Moment Chanbaek makin bejibun ajin ye, btw. Kenapa gak langsung konfrim aja sih kalo mereka dating? Gemes aned tau gak, ga banyak cincong lah pokonya, tinggalkan satu atau dua kata dikotak review ya renders-nim ^^


	3. Feels

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 3 : Feels

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berdebat bahkan untuk urusan terkecil sekalipun, mereka akan saling menghindar satu sama lain tidak peduli siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar, siapa yang menang atau kalah dalam berdebat, Chanyeol yang paling kentara tentang ini. Tapi mereka tidak pernah saling menghindar lebih dari satu- tidak, bahkan dalam hitungan jam pun mereka akan kembali bersikap normal

Kali ini berbeda, bukan mereka yang saling menghindar tapi hanya Chanyeol yang menghindari Baekhyun. Pasti ini masalah yang serius, pikir teman-temannya. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum menemukan titik permasalah dua anak itu

Chanyeol sendiri sudah berjanji tidak akan menghindari Baekhyun kalau anak itu mau memulai obrolan atau menyapanya atau paling tidak bertanya kenapa sifatnya berubah, tapi sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol menunggu dan Baekhyun tidak kunjung bicara padanya. Chanyeol hampir menyerah, ia hampir meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol berhasil mencegah itu. Chanyeol hampir gila memikirkan tentang ini

Kenapa Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun?

Chanyeol sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini

Terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah saat Baekhyun menyanyi diruang musik sambil jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts piano

"Kau menangis?!" Baekhyun melotot

Chanyeol tersadar dari kebisuannya, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air yang mengalir dari matanya "Tidak" ia bergumam

Baekhyun belum sempat bicara lagi karna Chanyeol sudah melenggang pergi

.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang kerumah"

"Yasudah"

Chanyeol menatap datar Luhan yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya "Aku akan hati-hati dijalan, tenang saja" cibir Chanyeol

"Hati-hatiiii!" Luhan berteriak dengan riang

Chanyeol merotasi matanya, ia berjalan keluar kamar setelah memakai jaket tebal dan sepatu, Chanyeol bersiul disepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki disetiap lorong. Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Baekhyun saat ia berbelok, bukan hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya Taehyung juga disana, disampingnya. Chanyeol membutakan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang tertawa, Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sedang saling merangkul satu sama lain, Baekhyun dan Taehyung- dan pada akhirnya kedua mata besarnya tetap saja memperhatikan kedua orang itu

Chanyeol mendengus, mempercepat langkahnya menuju luar gedung, menuju rumahnya

Saat sampai dirumah, Chanyeol disambut kedua orangtuanya yang ternyata memang menunggu kedatangannya, Chanyeol mendapat banyak ciuman disana sini dari Ibunya membuatnya harus membasuh wajah karna bekas lipstick merah yang menempel dihampir setiap sudut wajahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan dari Ayahnya membuat senyum lebar Chanyeol menghilang seketika "Baekhyun sibuk"

Ibunya mengernyit melihat perubahan diwajah anaknya "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Chanyeol mengulum bibir "Aku ingin istirahat, Bu" Chanyeol berlari kelantai dua menghindari pertanyaan kedua orangtuanya yang bisa saja semakin jauh

Chanyeol menyambar pintu kamarnya, membuka dan menutupnya dengan terburu-buru, ia langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk yang sangat ia rindukan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang semakin dekat, sebenarnya itu tidak salah karna Baekhyun memang tidak harus selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti membutuhkan waktu bersama yang lain, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Chanyeol- membuat Chanyeol kesal... dan marah dan apapun

Baekhyun tidak pernah merangkulnya, okay ini memang karna tinggi badan mereka tapi tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melakukan itu pada Taehyung! Baekhyun juga tidak pernah memasangkan dasi untuknya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berada sedekat itu saat bersama Chanyeol sebaliknya Baekhyun akan sangat menjaga jarak. Bukankah itu terlihat tidak adil? Mereka sudah bersahabat selama tiga tahun dan Baekhyun malah melakukan hal yang tidak ia lakukan pada Chanyeol ke teman barunya

Ponsel disakunya bergetar, Chanyeol mengambil benda pipih itu dan melihat pesan masuk dari Luhan

→ **Lu hyung** : _Chanyeol, tadi Baekhyun mencarimu_

Chanyeol mendengus, mengetik pesan balasan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut

← _Kenapa dia mencariku?_

Chanyeol hampir meletakan ponselnya saat Luhan tidak kunjung membalas tapi belum sempat ponselnya mendarat diranjang, benda itu bergetar

→ **Lu hyung** : _**Dia**_ _menitipkan makanan,_ _ **Dia**_ _berkata tadi kalian berpapasan tapi kau tidak melihat atau berpura-berpura tidak melihat_ _ **Dia**_

Chanyeol menghangat "Baekhyun.. menitipkan makanan?"

Getaran lain masuk ke ponselnya, dari Luhan lagi

→ **Lu hyung** : _Well, sepertinya makanan ini sangat enak. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku akan memakannya ^^_

Chanyeol membalas dengan kerutan dalam dikeningnya

← _Sentuh itu maka kau akan mati!_

→ **Lu hyung** : _Kau berani mengancamku?!_

← _Sentuh itu aku tidak akan melepasmu! Jaga jarak dari makananku minimal 10 mil, jika tidak kau akan menyesal hyung! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!_

→ **Lu hyung** : _Shut! You a little b*tch!_

Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Luhan saat ini, itu tidak penting yang penting adalah Baekhyun menitipkan makanan utuknya?

Chanyeol bersorak, menggulingkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh kelantai

.

Chanyeol kembali kesekolah dijam 4, sebenarnya ia ingin kembali lebih awal tapi kedua orangtuanya terus meminta untuk tinggal lebih lama dan mana mungkin Chanyeol menolaknya

Senyum terus mengembang diwajahnya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol mengatai anak itu sakit jiwa tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus segera sampai sekolah

Begitu menginjakan kaki dihalaman sekolah Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil berputar dengan merentangkan lengan, seperti itu sampai ia masuk ke wilayah gedung asrama

"Luhan~ baby~" Chanyeol bersenandung saat membuka pintu kamarnya

Luhan mengernyit jijik saat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar padanya, itu hampir membuat Luhan muntah

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa alasan dan itu membuat Luhan benar-benar takut "Kau tidak menyentuhnya?! Thank you so much, you're ma the best brother ever!" mata Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat satu kotak makan berwarna coklat tersaji dengan indahnya diatas meja belajar

Chanyeol membukanya dan air liur hampir menetes saat melihat Hanwoo panggang yang sudah dingin dengan beberapa sayuran tersusun rapih didalam kotak itu. Chanyeol melahapnya dengan sumpit yang terselip diantara penutupnya, walau dingin rasanya tetap luar biasa

Kini Luhan berkeinginan besar untuk melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan sepatu saat anak itu menyerukan 'Wah' dengan hebohnya

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" Luhan berkata dengan jengkel

Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan "Aku hampir lupa, mari makan bersama hyung!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan mulut penuh daging

Wajah Luhan berubah ceria, ia mendekat dan mengambil sepasang sumpit lain, kini seruan 'Wah' kencang bersahutan dari mulut Luhan dan Chanyeol

"Ini sangat enak!"

"Aku tidak pernah memakan daging panggang seenak ini"

"Ini yang terenak!"

.

Mereka menghabiskannya kurang dari sepuluh menit, habis tanpa sisa

.

Luhan kembali dari cafetaria dengan dua kaleng cola dingin, Chanyeol menerima satu kaleng cola dan menenggaknya, wajahnya mengernyit saat merasakan percikan soda didalam mulutnya

Ponsel Luhan berdering, ia melihat ada pesan dari group chat kelas

 **KrisWu** : _Jangan lupa, jam 6, diruang musik_

 **KrisWu** : _Malam ini yang mendapat tugas berjaga Jongin dan Baekhyun_

Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk dilantai dengan kepala bersandar pada kaki-kaki ranjang "Dia dan Jongin berjaga malam ini"

Chanyeol mendongak "Dia siapa?"

Luhan berdecih "Memang siapa yang kau panggil 'Dia' selama seminggu ini?"

Chanyeol cemberut "Baekhyun? Hyung tahu dari siapa?"

"Kau belum periksa ponselmu? Kris hyung mengirim pesan ke group chat"

Mata Chanyeol membola, ia meraba saku celananya, depan - belakang - samping kanan - samping kiri, saku jaket, saku kemeja tapi ponselnya tidak ada dimanapun, hanya ada dompet, disakunya hanya ada dompet! Kemana ponselnya?!

Chanyeol berdiri, ia mulai panik, kemana ponselnya? -

-diatas ranjang, dikamarnya, dirumahnya

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya keras-keras, _ceroboh_.. rutuknya

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau panik?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan "Ponselku tertinggal dirumah!" ia heboh "Bagaimana ini?!"

Luhan mengerjap "Itu bukan hal buruk, kau bisa-"

"Itu buruk! Ada beberapa dokumen penting yang aku simpan diponsel, beberapa tugas dan beberapa materi yang harus aku pelajari!"

"Kau bisa ambil ponselmu minggu depan"

"Tidak bisa! Harus sekarang!"

"Dan kau akan dihukum?"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya "Aku akan minta izin pada Kris hyung, penjaga juga guru yang bertugas"

.

Chanyeol bersimpuh dibawah kaki Kris "Kris hyung aku mohon! Ini sangat penting! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponselku!"

"Tidak!"

.

"Ada beberapa tugas dan materi, Songsaenim. Kumohon izinkan aku!" Chanyeol membungkuk beberapa kali pada Jessica

Jessica menggeleng "Tidak, peraturan tetap peraturan Chanyeol-ssi"

.

"Ahjusii, aku mohon sekali ini saja! Aku janji tidak akan keluar melebihi batas waktu lagi aku janji!"

"Tidak bisa-"

"Aku akan mentraktir ahjussi, aku tahu kedai tteokbokki yang enak didekat sekolah, kumohon!"

"Tidak-"

"Ahjussi, aku berjanji akan menemanimu berjaga setelah aku selesai mengambil ponselku, tidak akan lama, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini hanya beberapa blok dan aku akan sampai"

"Ti-"

"Aku mohon ahjussi, kasihanilah aku!"

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepas lengan ahjussi penjaga yang sedari tadi ia genggam saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari belakang tubuhnya, Chanyeol menoleh

"B-baekhyun, kenapa kau disini?" Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Aku kebetulan sedang lewat dan aku mendengar suaramu disekitar sini jadi aku memeriksanya"

Lengan Chanyeol beralih menggenggam jari-jari Baekhyun

Chanyeol memasang wajah menyedihkan "Tolong aku untuk bujuk ahjussi, aku harus pulang kerumah, ponselku tertinggal disana!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya "Kenapa kau tidak hubungi nomor rumahmu dan meminta Ibu atau Ayahmu untuk mengantarkannya"

Baekhyun jenius! tapi masalahnya Chanyeol tidak mengingat nomor rumahnya, nomor ponsel sendiripun ia tidak ingat "Aku tidak ingat nomor rumahku" pipi Chanyeol memerah

Baekhyun merotasi matanya, ia memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Chanyeol "Telpon nomormu"

Chanyeol merasa kagum dengan pemikiran Baekhyun, ia mencari namanya dikontak ponsel Baekhyun dan menemukannya dengan 'ChanPark', ia menekan tombol panggil dan terhubung tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya sampai dering terakhir, itu terus berlanjut sampai panggilan ketiga. Chanyeol mengerang

"Tidak diangkat!"

Baekhyun mendesah "Ikut aku"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari gerbang utama sekolah diikuti Chanyeol, mereka berjalan menuju pagar samping, disana tidak ada penjaga sama sekali, hanya ada pagar hitam tinggi yang ditutupi tumbuhan merambat

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol "Kau tidak akan bisa keluar sedangkan aku bisa karna aku mendapat tugas jaga giliran, namaku akan aman dari daftar hukuman asal aku tidak berada dikamar"

Chanyeol mengernyit "Jadi?"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Aku akan mengambil ponselmu!"

Chanyeol berjengit "Tidak, itu akan berbahaya. Maksudku, kau akan mendapat hukuman jika kau ketahuan!"

"Maka dari itu buat aku tidak ketahuan!" Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan memberikan itu pada Chanyeol "Berikan milikmu"

Chanyeol menurut walau ia bingung

"Beritahu Jongin kalau aku pergi" Baekhyun memakai jaket Chanyeol yang kebesaran ditubuhnya, terkutuklah tinggi badan Chanyeol!

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

"Kau jangan berpikir kalau aku melakukan ini untukmu" Baekhyun mencibir "Pegang ini, aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah kembali" Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menerimanya "Aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Kau harus memberitahu Jongin, bodoh!"

Chanyeol cemberut

Baekhyun memanjat pagar dengan sangat lihai, tidak ada kesulitan apapun disetiap langkahnya, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan anak itu dengan mata juga mulut yang terbuka lebar

Itu seperti.. Chanyeol pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan dan dimana?

.

Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya selangkahpun, ia tidak memberitahu Jongin karna kakinya terasa berat setiap kali ia ingin pergi. Jaket juga ponsel Baekhyun ia genggam dengan sangat kuat (Chanyeol tidak mungkin memakai jaket Baekhyun karna ukurannya)

Ponsel Baekhyun terus bergetar tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya karna tahu itu pesan masuk dari group chat kelasnya, Baekhyun tidak akan mengirim pesan. Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa sangat gugup, jam menunjuk pukul 7 malam jadi artinya sudah dua jam Baekhyun pergi, harusnya tidak selama itu 'kan? rumahnya dekat dari sekolah!

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lama, ada panggilan dari nomor Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir lagi Chanyeol mengangkatnya

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol menjerit

"Yah! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa mengangkatnya cepat sekali?"

Chanyeol menghela napas "Aku menunggumu, kenapa sangat lama?!"

Baekhyun berdecih "Aku disandra orangtuamu"

Chanyeol mendesah lega "Syukurlah, kupikir kau tersesat atau apa"

"Tidak mungkin" Baekhyun terkekeh

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh "Cepat kembali, aku masih menunggumu disini"

"Aku hampir sampai, kau tidak memberitahu Jongin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kakiku"

Baekhyun tertawa "Aku- Yah! Hei! Kembalikan..."

Chanyeol mendengar suara ribut lain -suara orang bberlari -suara teriakan dan itu terdengar semakin jauh

Mata Chanyeol melebar "Baekhyun-ah! Byun Baekhyun! Yah! Baekhyun!"

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol mendengar sambungan terputus, Chanyeol lebih panik dari sebelumnya, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, mengerang bahkan hampir memukulkan kepalanya pada tembok

Melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah!

Chanyeol berlari hampir mendekati gerbang utama tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali ketempat awal, Baekhyun akan dihukum jika ia ketahuan pergi

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan?

Chanyeol memandang pagar tinggi dihadapannya, tidak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol harus pergi menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol memanjat pagar dengan susah payah sangat berbeda dengan langkah Baekhyun yang terasa riangan disetiap pijakannya, Chanyeol hampir tergelincir tapi ia berhasil menapakan kaki diluar

Chanyeol berlari menuju arah rumahnya, saat melewati pagar utama langkah Chanyeol semakin cepat (menghindari ahjussi penjaga)

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berteriak disepanjang jalan mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ini masih jam ramai

Chanyeol hampir sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun tapi ia belum melihat Baekhyun dimanapun, harusnya Baekhyun berada disekitar sana. Chanyeol memutar langkahnya, berlari kearah sekolah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana, pikirannya begitu buruk, bagaimana jika Baekhyun dikepung puluhan orang jahat? nyawa Baekhyun sedang dipertaruhkan dan itu hanya karna ponsel bodohnya!

Chanyeol hanya berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja atau paling tidak ia hanya terluka dan masih bisa bernapas

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara imut familiar disekitarnya, ia berbalik dan matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari toko roti dengan salah satu tangan membawa kantung plastik besar berwarna putih berhiaskan nama toko itu.

Airmata Chanyeol meleleh, ia berjalan dengan linglung mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk yang lebih pendek dengan saat erat "Kau masih disini" Chanyeol terisak

Baekhyun mengerjap "Tentu, memang aku kemana?"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ia hanya terus memeluk Baekhyun bahkan lebih erat

Baekhyun tersenyum diantara kungkungan Chanyeol akan tubuhnya, hangat

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya saat sadar kalau mereka masih berdiri didepan toko dan mata para pembeli didalam sana tertuju pada mereka "Uh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya panik, kau tahu? Aku mendengar teriakanmu jadi.. aku hanya panik okay" Chanyeol menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya "Kenapa aku menangis?" lalu ia tertawa seperti orang gila

Baekhyun mendengus "Tadi hanya ada beberapa anak sekolah lain yang iseng, mereka mengerjaiku, kukira mereka perampok tapi ternyata hanya berandal sekolah"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya "Lalu? Kalian terlibat pertengakara?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun mengabaikan 'yah!' dari yang lebih tua "Kau terluka?" lalu ia membalikan Baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun menepis lengan Chanyeol "Tidak, tidak sedikitpun! Kau lupa kalau aku pernah ikut pelatihan bela diri? Aku sudah sabuk hitam, ngomong-ngomong"

Chanyeol mendesah lega "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kau terluka"

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Kenapa?" _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa_ \- "Karna kau sahabatku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam "Oh tentu saja" ia merotasi matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol

"Yah! Tunggu aku!"

.

Baekhyun menendang krikil yang menghalangi kakinya "Jadi.. Park Chan, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol tersedak "Aku tidak"

"Kau iya!"

Chanyeol memerah.. _aku ketahuan?_ "Kau terlihat lebih nyaman bersama Taehyung jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu kedekatan kalian"

"Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun membentak "Aku dan Taehyung dekat karna kita roommate"

"Itu masalahnya, karna kalian roommate"

"Jangan seperti itu lagi"

"Seperti apa?"

"Menjauhiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Tentu, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi jika kau bicara padaku"

Baekhyun mendelik "Aku tidak bicara karna kau selalu melarikan diri"

Gedung sekolah mereka sudah terlihat, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk berlari kencang saat melewati halaman depan agar tidak ketahuan dan Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, mereka berlari sampai pagar samping dan kembali memanjat untuk masuk kedalam. Seperti diawal, Baekhyun sangat mahir melakukannya sedangkan Chanyeol bahkan anak itu tergelincir saat hampir menapak tanah dan harus merasakan sakit dibokongnya

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang musik, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan secepat itu pula seluruh pandangan terarah padanya, kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari punggung Chanyeol

Luhan menyadarinya "Jadi.. kalian sudah berdamai?"

"Ini bukan dalam perang, okay" Chanyeol mencibir

Mereka masuk bersamaan dan duduk dilantai bergabung dengan yang lain, Chanyeol mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun pada pemiliknya dan Baekhyun memberikan ponsel Chanyeol padanya

"Bukankah ponselmu tertinggal?" suara Kris mengintrupsi mereka

"Ah!" Chanyeol mematung sesaat "Ternyata ini ada ditasku" ia tertawa renyah

Kris menatapnya seakan bisa melubangi kepala anak itu, Chanyeol menahan napas dan akhirnya Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao dan berbicara dengannya

Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol "Kalian terlambat dua jam, ada sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Kenapa Baekhyun hyung memakai jaket Chanyeol hyung? Dan kenapa Chanyeol hyung memegang jaket milik Baekhyun hyung?"

Terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin!

Luhan mengerling "Ah, aku tahu!" ia berseru

Sehun dan Jongin menatap Luhan penasaran

Luhan berbisik "Mereka pasti habis melakukan sesuatu, kalian tahu sesuatu yang dilakukan kedua remaja saat hanya sedang berdua?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerah

Baekhyun melempar kantung pelastik berisi roti kewajah Luhan "Hyung, jaga bicaramu!"

"Ah lihat! wajah Baekhyun memerah!"

"Okay, stop it!" Chanyeol menyela

Ketiga mahluk itu tertawa dengan sangat kencang

.

.

Semua kembali normal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi saling menghindar atau tepatnya Chanyeol tidak lagi menghindari Baekhyun

Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun berada didekatnya meski itu berarti ia harus menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Taehyung, setiap Taehyun akan mendekat ia pasti akan menarik Baekhyun ketempat lain, kemanapun asal tidak ada Taehyung disana

 _Seperti..._

"Jadi.. apa yang kau dan Baekhyun lakukan waktu itu?" Luhan menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya

Chanyeol berdecih "Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Baekhyun!"

Jongin memisah keduanya dengan menerobos diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol "Sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya, hyung"

Mata Chanyeol membesar "Apa yang kau tahu?!"

"Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun hyung pergi mengambil ponselmu dan kau menyusulnya, aku melihat Baekhyun hyung keluar dari pagar samping dan aku melihat kalian masuk dari sana saat aku selesai dari kamar mandi" Jongin terkikik "Berterimakasihlah karna aku tidak memberitahu Kris hyung tentang itu"

"Aku akan memberitahunya!" Luhan berseru main-main

Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang Luhan "Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan"

Luhan dan Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan

Chanyeol merotasi matanya, dari tempat ia berdiri Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearah perpustakaan bersama Taehyung, Chanyeol mendengus sebelum akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin dan Luhan yang masih tertawa mengejeknya

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan kedua orang itu, Chanyeol hanya harus berbelok kekanan saat masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan ia melihatnya. Chanyeol bersiul, mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tertawa pelan bersama Taehyung

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun membuatnya terlonjak

Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol "Kau selalu mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol melirik Taehyung "Hallo, Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung sedikit membungkuk pada Chanyeol "Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi" anak itu tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, lebih memilih untuk kembali pada Baekhyun "Aku belum makan siang, Baekhyun-ah. Temani aku?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini ada ulangan bahasa inggris dan kau tahu seburuk apa kemampuanku, tidak seharusnya aku duduk dicafetaria sambil makan siang!"

Chanyeol cemberut "Aku akan mengajarimu" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan kemeja Baekhyun "Aku mohon"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, oh Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak jika Chanyeol sudah seperti itu

Baekhyun mendesah "Baiklah" ia beralih pada Taehyung "Aku harus menemani bayi besar ini, Taehyung-ah. Maafkan aku"

Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali "Baiklah"

Chanyeol mengerling, tersenyum miring saat Taehyung menatapnya "Good bye, little boy"

Andai saja Taehyung bisa membaca pikiran, mungkin saat ini ia akan mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang seperti orang sakit jiwa

.

.

.

[Tbc]


	4. Candy

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 4 : Candy

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang saat ranjang yang ia tiduri terguncang tidak karuan

"Yaish! Luhan hyung hentikan!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menarik selimutnya agar kembali menutupi wajah

Luhan berteriak dari kamar mandi "Bukan aku!"

"AH!" Mata juga mulut Chanyeol terbuka sempurna saat sepasang kaki menginjak perutnya

"Ups, maaf"

Chanyeol mengumpat sebelum mengibaskan selimutnya membuat itu juga sang tersangka (yang menginjak perut Chanyeol) jatuh tersungkur ke lantai

Jongdae mengerang "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serangan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae cemberut

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu!"

"Sepagi ini? Dan dengan cara menginjak perutku?" Chanyeol mendengus "Terimakasih"

Jongdae bangkit lalu duduk diranjang Luhan "Oh ayolah! Aku tahu para guru sedang rapat, tapi kita tetap harus ke sekolah untuk absen" Jongdae merengek "Kris hyung tidak akan segan menarikmu meski kau sedang telanjang sekalipun"

Chanyeol memungut selimutnya "Aku tahu" lalu ia menatap Jongdae curiga "Tidak biasanya kau ke kamarku, ada apa?"

Pundak Jongdae menegang "Aku.. hanya ingin"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat membuat tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi Jongdae "Hanya ingin?"

Jongdae berdehem "Aku tidak yakin, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Jongdae "Aku bersumpah akan memukul kepalamu jika sesuatu itu tidak penting"

"Bagiku tidak, tapi bagimu iya, ini benar-benar tentang hidup dan matimu" tatapan Jongdae berubah menjadi sangat serius

Tenggorokan Chanyeol mengering "Ceritakan, secara detail!" ia menuntut dengan setiap penekanan

"Kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Kris hyung.."

Wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan Jongdae "Kris hyung?"

"Dia.." Jongdae menelan ludah "Dia.. DIA MEMINTAMU UNTUK BELANJA KEPERLUAN MEMASAK NANTI MALAM!" setelah itu Jongdae berlari keluar kamar dengan tawa menggelegar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya jengah

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas "Sialan!" ia berteriak sambil melayangkan sebuah bantal ke arah Jongdae yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

. .

"Ini daftar belanjaannya dan gunakan ini untuk membayar, kau tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan ini 'kan?" Kris memberikan selembar kertas juga kartu debit milik kelas kepada Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar "Waktumu hanya dua jam, lebih cepat lebih baik"

Chanyeol mengerang "Kenapa harus aku?" ia berjalan dengan malas keluar kamar Kris, mengabaikan 'Yah!' dari yang lebih tua

Baru ingin menutup pintu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik lalu menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kris "Ya?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu tersenyum lebar "Kau sibuk? Bisa temani aku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap "Jessica songsaenim memanggilku"

"Kenapa Songsaenim memanggilmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya

Chanyeol mendesah dengan bahu yang merosot "Yasudah, aku harus pergi"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol berjalan disekitaran lorong asrama dengan wajah tertekuk, masih mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya yang harus pergi, sebaik itukah Chanyeol sampai setiap orang bisa meminta bantuan padanya? Chanyeol tersenyum karna pemikiran itu, Ayah dan Ibunya pasti bangga kalau mengetahui sebaik apa hati anak semata wayang mereka

Chanyeol terus berjalan sampai pagar utama sekolah, ia membungkuk pada ahjussi penjaga lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju supermarket terdekat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesana, Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit

Chanyeol mengambil satu keranjang belanja dengan satu tangan memegang daftar barang yang harus ia beli

"Daging? Jamur? Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan mereka?" Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri supermarket tapi sampai ia kembali ketempat awal Chanyeol tetap tidak menemukannya

Seorang wanita berjalan kearahnya, itu kesempatan untuk Chanyeol bertanya "Permisi, ahjumma. Bisa kau tunjukan dimana tempat daging dan jamur?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan "Disisi kananmu, menolehlah" lalu ia pergi

Chanyeol menoleh ketempat yang ditunjukan wanita tadi "Wah, ternyata disini! Untuk apa aku berkeliling jika ternyata itu ada disini?!" mata bulat Chanyeol membelalak saat melihat etalase yang berisikan daging juga lemari sayuran yang penuh dengan jamur menyapanya "Terimakasih, ahjumma!"

Wanita tadi hanya menahan tawa karna teriakan bodoh Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengambil sejumlah bungkus daging dan jamur sesuai instrupsi yang ada dikertas, ia kembali berkeliling untuk membeli sayuran dan bahan lainnya, juga beberapa ramen dan jjajangmyeon instan, ice cream rasa pisang untuknya dan satu rasa strawberry untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan ke meja kasir dengan banyak pelastik belanjaan dikeranjangnya, Chanyeol tidak perlu antri karna supermarket ini sedang tidak terlalu ramai

. .

Chanyeol membawa banyak bungkusan pelastik dikedua lengannya, kaki panjangnya berjalan keluar supermarket dengan cepat tapi langkahnya tertahan saat melihat tetesan air turun membasahi jalan

Chanyeol berdecih "Hujan?" ia menganga tidak percaya "Haruskah kalian turun sekarang?!"

. .

Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan supermarket dengan kerutan dikeningnya juga pipi yang menggembung, ia tidak sesabar itu untuk menghabiskan setengah jamnya yang berharga hanya untuk menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Andai saja Chanyeol punya uang tunai pasti ia sudah menyetop taxi sedari tadi

Chanyeol mendesah, menendang genangan air didepannya, lalu sebuah ide muncul. _Telepon saja Kris hyung!_

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel disaku jaketnya, mengaktifkan benda itu lalu jari-jarinya dengan lihai mencari nomor kontak Kris lalu memanggilnya, Chanyeol menunggu sampai deringan terakhir tapi Kris tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya. Chanyeol mencoba satu kali lagi dan tetap tidak diangkat begitu juga dengan sebelas panggilan berikutnya. _Brengsek!_

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat seberat apa perjuangnnya untuk mendapatkan ponsel ini (aegyo dihadapan Ayah juga Ibunya) mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan segan untuk melempar itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk

Ditengah keputus asaannya, disebrang jalan sana (walau tidak terlalu yakin) Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan memegang payung berwarna biru tua yang melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari guyuran hujan

Semakin orang itu mendekat Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau itu memanglah Baekhyun, tidak ada pria lain yang tersenyum kearahnya sampai kedua mata itu menjadi satu garis tipis yang melengkung, Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun lalu melambaikan sebelah lengan kearahnya

 _For the first time, a man with puppy eyes and lips thin,_

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar saat suara lucu Baekhyun menyapa telinganya

 _with beautiful voice_

Wajah Chanyeol memerah merasakan perasaan hangat yang terus menjalar keseluruh wajahnya, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol

 _Beautiful than a woman._

Chanyeol mengerjap menghilangkan kalimat yang terketik otomatis dikepalanya

"Ayo pulang!" Baekhyun berkata dengan riang

Chanyeol berdehem canggung "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Baekhyun merengut "Menjemputmu, tentu saja!"

Chanyeol mengerjap, merah diwajahnya semakin menjadi. _Menjemputku?_

"Chanyeol wajahmu memerah!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan wajah horror

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan "Aku pasti terserang flu mendadak"

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menahan lengannya yang ingin menampar mulut Chanyeol "Kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang!" ia merebut kantung belanjaan yang masih setia tergantung disalah satu lengan Chanyeol "Aku bawa ini dan kau pegang payungnya!"

Baekhyun menyodorkan payung yang ia pegang

Chanyeol menolaknya "Kau yang pegang dan aku yang bawa belanjaannya" ia kembali merebut belanjaan yang sudah hampir jatuh ketangan Baekhyun "Ini berat!"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Yasudah"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan untuk kembali menuju asrama, meski diatas kepalanya ada payung tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Chanyeol terlindung dari hujan, tubuhnya besar dan payungnya kecil itu membuat sebagian pundaknya basah terlebih lagi Baekhyun terlalu rendah memegangi payungnya membuat Chanyeol harus sedikit membungkuk (bukan salah Baekhyun juga, salahkan tinggi Chanyeol yang melampaui batas kesopanan)

Chanyeol menghela napas "Apa kau hanya membawa satu payung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku hanya punya satu"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang meminjam payung pada orang lain?"

Baekhyun mendelik "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya "Pundakku basah dan aku harus membungkuk"

Baekhyun merengut tidak suka "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sama basahnya? Diamlah kita hampir sampai!"

Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menarik payung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri

Hujan semakin deras dan entah karna apa mereka tidak kunjung sampai asrama

"Kita berteduh dihalte itu saja!" Baekhyun memberi saran dan tentu Chanyeol dengan senang hati setuju dengan itu

Mereka setengah berlari menuju halte, dan lagi, Baekhyun kembali menguasai payungnya membuat seluruh tubuh jangkung Chanyeol basah, Baekhyun hanya meringis menanggapi tatapan protes dari yang lebih tinggi

"Kurasa percuma, kita sudah terlanjur basah" keluh Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai dihalte

Baekhyun terkekeh "Bukan kita tapi hanya kau, aku tidak sebasah dirimu"

Chanyeol cemberut, memperhatikan pakaian Baekhyun yang masih kering kecuali pundak sebelah kirinya, Chanyeol memandang kearah lain (bentuk dari merajuk) tapi tak lama ia merasa sebuah kain tebal membungkus pundak sampai pinggangnya, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berjinjit untuk memasangkan jaketnya ke pundak Chanyeol

"Aku terlalu hangat, kau tahu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sampai lengkungan dimatanya terbentuk lagi

Chanyeol tidak merespon

Chanyeol membeku tapi kehangatan yang nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya

Juga debaran asing yang selalu ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol menggila dengan wajah semerah tomat

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memecah kebekuan Chanyeol "Kenapa wajahmu jadi sering memerah?" Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Chanyeol "Tidak panas" ia bergumam

"A-a-aku- aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kedinginan" Chanyeol merutuki kegagapannya

Alis Baekhyun terangkat dengan kedua matanya yang ikut membesar "Begitukah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja bayangan ice cream yang ia beli disupermarket terlintas dikepalanya, ia mencari-cari satu kantung plastik kecil tempat ice cream itu ditaruh dan Chanyeol menemukannya diantara tumpukan jjajangmyeon instan

"Aku membeli ice cream untuk kita"

Baekhyun merengut "Tadi kau bilang, kau kedinginan dan sekarang kau ingin makan ice cream?"

"Aku merasa lebih hangat karna kau disini"

"EH?!"

"A-ah maksudku -itu -anu-"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan lengan terjulur untuk mengambil satu ice cream rasa strawberry "Ini sudah meleleh" ia cemberut melihat tetesan ice cream yang menembus dari bungkusnya

Chanyeol tertawa renyah "Masih bisa dimakan, kok" ia membuka bungkusan ice cream miliknya lalu memakannya "Ah ya, bukankah tadi kau bilang Jessica songsaenim memanggilmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Aku dengar kau pergi dan diluar hujan lebat jadi aku menyusulmu" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya

Bibir Chanyeol terbuka membuat sebuah senyuman lebar tapi ia menutupinya dengan bertanya "Kenapa Jessica songsaenim memanggilmu?" dengan nada datar

"Hanya memberitahuku sebuah hal" air wajah Baekhyun berubah tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menafsirkan perubahan seperti apa itu

"Apa itu buruk?"

Baekhyun menghela napas "Menurut orang lain itu baik tapi menurutku buruk"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam dengan otak yang bekerja keras menafsirkan ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar membingungkan

. .

. .

Chanyeol membantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang bertugas untuk menata makanan ke atas meja sedangkan yang lain tengah membersihkan peralatan masak dan sisa-sisa bahan makanan yang akan dibuang, Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kirinya, tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum bel makan malam berbunyi jadi Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pekerjaannya

"Aku ingin istirahat" Kris berbicara membuat seisi dapur hening

Baekhyun meletakan potongan lobak ke dalam tong sampah sebelum bertanya "Lalu makananmu?"

Kris menggeleng "Aku sedang tidak selera untuk makan"

"Apa ada masalah?" Yixing bertanya, cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Kris yang semakin terlihat tidak baik

Kris kembali menggeleng "Hanya tidak selera" lalu ia berjalan keluar dapur, entah kemana

Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol "Kris hyung tidak bercerita apapun padamu?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lalu menggeleng

"Bukankah.. kau adalah tempat sampahnya, hyung?"

Jongin mendapat jitakan telak dikeningnya "Jaga bicaramu!"

Jongin cemberut bersamaan dengan bunyinya bel tanda makan malam, beruntung karna semua sudah beres

Chanyeol jadi orang pertama yang mengambil sebuah nampan dan mengisinya dengan semangkuk nasi, satu piring kecil kimchi, bulggogi dan jjajangmyun lalu melenggang pergi, mencari-cari keberadaan sahabat karibnya selain Baekhyun, tujuan pertama Chanyeol adalah ruang musik dan Kris tidak berada disana, ruang kesehatan juga tidak ada, kelas mewarnai juga tidak

"Dimana raksasa pirang itu?" Chanyeol mendumal, tidak sadar kalau ia juga termasuk spesies raksasa dikelas

Matanya berputar kesana-sini mencari Kris dan ia menemukannya saat hendak berbelok disatu sudut, Kris tengah duduk seorang diri disebuah bangku panjang didekat gerbang belakang, Kris terlihat seperti orang yang tengah patah hati, Chanyeol tertawa dengan pemikiran itu

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berseru lalu sedikit berlari untuk duduk disisi kosong bangku itu

Kris tidak merespon

Chanyeol mendengus "Kepada Kris hyung, kau disana?!"

Kris berdecih "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Harusnya aku yang bertanya tentang itu, ada apa?" Chanyeol menyodorkan nampan yang ia bawa "Makanlah!"

"Aku mulai curiga, apa ternyata selama ini kau menyukaiku?" Kris menerima nampan yang berisi makanan itu lalu menaruhnya diatas paha

Chanyeol membuat gestur orang muntah "Oh ayolah! Aku tidak akan menyukai pria sepertimu, hyung!"

"Apa salahnya?" Kris terkekeh

Chanyeol tersedak liurnya sendiri

Kris semakin gencar tertawa

Chanyeol berdehem "Kenapa kau begitu murung? Putus cinta?" -mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kris mengambil sumpit diatas nampan lalu menyumpit kimchi dan memakannya "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" lalu mulai melahap makanan yang lain

"Seingatku tadi kau sedang tidak selera makan" sindir Chanyeol

Kali ini Kris yang tersedak "Uh" ia menekan tenggorokannya "Aku hanya menghargai usahamu yang sudah membawa ini"

Chanyeol merotasi mata "Jadi tuan Wu, bisakah kau bercerita tentang hal yang membuatmu tidak selera makan?"

Kris menghela napas merasa beban berat dipundaknya semakin bertambah, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang hampir berair "Hanya masalah kecil, kau tahu"

"Tidak mungkin itu masalah kecil, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik hyung"

Kris menghela napas panjang "Baiklah" ia menggidikan bahunya "Aku hanya merasa... lelah, ujian hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi tapi aku masih saja disibukan dengan urusan organisasi sekolah, harusnya aku sudah lepas jabatan tapi pihak sekolah tetap saja masih mengandalkanku"

Chanyeol tertawa "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu, katamu?"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau bisa diandalkan? Harusnya kau bangga, hyung"

"Tapi aku-"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak ada tapi hyung! Jika kau merasa lelah bukankah ada aku, ada yang lain. Kau tidak hidup seorang diri, kau punya sebelas idiot yang siap membantumu"

Kris tersenyum merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ucapan Chanyeol "Itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan, but thanks, bro"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Jangan buat dirimu murung hanya karna masalah seperti itu, aku akan selalu ada disismu hyung, aku akan terus membantumu-"

Kris berjengit

"Aku akan selalu jadi orang pertama yang melindungimu-"

"Okay stop!"

"-aku akan berdiri paling depan untuk membela sahabatku-"

"Chan-"

"-aku akan"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa seperti orang sinting memdengar teriakan Kris, seperti biasa itu akan diiringi dengan tepukan tangannya yang membuat tawa itu semakin berisik

. .

Chanyeol bermain ponsel selama berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat sampai didepan pintu kamar ia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, disaat yang bersamaan dari dalam Baekhyun juga akan melakukannya, itu membuat Baekhyun memekik dari dalam karna jari kakinya terjepit pintu

"Yah!" Baekhyun mengerang "Sakit! Aish!"

Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar lalu bersimpuh dikaki Baekhyun "Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol melihat dua jari kaki Baekhyun yang memerah

"Harusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol lumayan kencang

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau kau mau keluar"

"Itulah guna dari ketuk pintu yang sesungguhnya!"

Chanyeol ingat saat kecil ia pernah terjepit pintu lalu Ayahnya menjilat jari-jarinya yang memerah dan karna terlalu panik Chanyeol melakukannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang

"Baek- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL?!" Luhan mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh dari kaki Baekhyun "Kau mesum! Kenapa kau menjilati kaki Baekhyun?!" okay sebenarnya ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kemesuman

Chanyeol berdiri, ia gelagapan "A-a-aku tidak mesum! Kaki Baekhyun terjepit jadi aku mengobatinya"

"Dengan menjilat?"

"Ayahku melakukan itu saat aku terjepit pintu, aku pikir itu bisa mengurangi sakitnya"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol cemberut karna Luhan dan Baekhyun menatapnya seperti seorang pencuri

Baekhyun berdehem "Aku harus ke kamar"

Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih lengan Baekhyun "Aku antar?"

"Ti-tidak perlu" Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku

"Tidak apa, aku akan-"

Luhan melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun "Cepatlah Baek, sebelum jam 10 dan sebelum mahluk ini kembali berlaku mesum!"

"Berhenti menyebutku mesum! Aku tidak mesum!"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku pergi, selamat malam semuanya" ia berucap dengan riang "Mimpi indah, yeol"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar ucapan manis Baekhyun, beruntung karna anak itu sudah pergi jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir akan terlihat konyol karna wajahnya yang memerah

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol juga wajahnya yang memerah "Kurasa kau sakit"

Chanyeol mengerjap, segala keindahan di angannya runtuh sudah "Aku tidak"

Lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke ranjang dengan acuhnya dan berbaring disana tanpa berganti pakaian atau melakukan ritual sebelum tidur lainnya yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan hanya untuk mengejar mimipi indah yang Baekhyun ucapkan

. .

. .

Baekhyun mengitari taman belakang sampai akhirnya berhenti ditujuan utamanya, bangunan kecil yang bisa mengabulkan apa saja (itu nama yang Baekhyun berikan pada bangunan buatannya). Baekhyun menutup mata dengan lengan terkepal lalu mulai memanjatkan doa, airmata mengalir dari celah mata Baekhyun yang tertutup

 _"Aku tidak pandai untuk memutuskan, bisakah Kau membantuku? Ini terlalu sulit, aku ingin disini, untuk waktu yang lebih lama, bersamanya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan penawaran yang mungkin akan membuat kehidupanku lebih berharga. Bantu aku untuk membuat sebuah keputusan yang tidak akan melukai siapapun, aku-"_

Ponsel disaku celananya berdering, Baekhyun menyudahi doanya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu setelah mengusap pipinya yang basah

" _Baek, kau dimana?_ " suara Chanyeol menembus telinganya

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari sana "Ditaman belakang, kenapa?"

" _Aku akan kesana_ "

"Aku sudah menuju arah lain"

Chanyeol menghela napas " _Itu terdengar seperti kau tidak mau aku kesana_ "

"Yah!" Baekhyun membentak main-main "Aku benar-benar sudah kearah lain!"

Chanyeol terkekeh

Baekhyun memandang daun-daun yang berguguran diatasnya, indah

" _Baekhyun?_ "

Baekhyun mengerjap "Ya?"

" _Ku kira sambungannya terputus_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Ah ya, Chanyeol-ah ini sudah benar-benar musim gugur dan artinya ulang tahunmu sudah tidak lama lagi"

" _Ya, tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Kupikir aku masih bisa merayakannya bersamamu dan yang lain karna itu hanya selang beberapa hari setelah ujian_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Bagaiman jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dihari itu?"

" _Kita?_ "

"Ya, kau dan aku. Kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti hal sesederhana itu" Baekhyun merotasi matanya

Ada jeda pendek sebelum Chanyeol berkata " _Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?_ "

"Apa terdengar seperti itu?" Baekhyun tertawa "Jika kau menganggap itu kencan, tidak apa-apa"

" _Uh- oh baiklah_ "

"Aku harus pergi, aku tutup telponnya?"

" _Ya, tentu saja_ "

Baekhyun menekan tombol merah dilayar ponselnya untuk mengakhiri sambungan itu sebelum menjadi lebih canggung. Baekhyun memandang layar ponselnya beberapa saat

"Kencan?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

. .

Andai Baekhyun tahu kalau orang yang menelponnya sekarang tengah berteriak histeris dengan wajah semerah tomat, juga jangan lupakan senyum lebar yang bisa saja merobek wajahnya sampai telinga

"Kau memang sakit" gumam Luhan yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya

.

.

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Disini Chan udah mulai peka sama perasaannya sendiri ya, mungkin di chapter depan Chan udah mulai ngakuin perasaanya /atau belum :3

Maaf karena updatenya lamaaaa, gak ada ide akutuh ╥_╥

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin review, follow, favorite dan ngebaca fanfic ga bagus ini (╥_╥) kalian penyemangatkuhhhh /wooooo/, see ya in the next chap, love you all ^^


	5. Dumb

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 5 : Dumb

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lambat, fokusnya terbagi antara makanan dan Baekhyun yang sangat sibuk dengan bukunya. Yang benar saja, ini kafetaria dan tidak ada satupun murid yang membawa buku ke kafetaria!

Baekhyun membalik lembaran buku dengan serius-

"Baek, kau harus makan" Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan pundaknya

-sampai Luhan mengganggunya

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Aku akan makan setelah selesai"

Yixing mendekatkan sekotak susu pada Baekhyun "Atau minum ini saja, setidaknya isi perutmu"

Masih fokus dengan bukunya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk "Terimakasih, hyung"

Chanyeol berdecak "Saat aku tidak makan apapun, tidak ada yang peduli padaku"

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menyendok nasinya dalam ukuran besar lalu melahapnya, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya membuat ia berjengit dan tersedak, Baekhyun memberikan air mineral pada Chanyeol (dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku), secepat itu pula Chanyeol menerimanya

Kris sebagai tersangka dibalik tersedaknya Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa sampai kakinya terasa lemas

Chanyeol mendelik "Kau ini kenapa?! Aku sedang makan!"

Kris mengusap sudut matanya yang berair "Maaf" lalu ia duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Chanyeol dan memberikan satu kaleng cola dingin pada anak itu

"Terimakasih"

Kris mengangguk kecil lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Baekhyun "Jadi, kau akan menerimanya?"

Baekhyun berjengit, bola matanya bergulir menatap Kris tajam "Jangan bahas itu disini, hyung"

Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian "Bahas apa? Apa? Apa? Apa?!"

Kris baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menyela dengan "Itu tidak penting" lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan yang lain

Luhan dan Yixing menatap Kris

Kris menggidikan bahunya

Luhan beberapa kali mendelik dengan kening berkerut

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan isyarat mereka "Ada yang bisa jelaskan tentang ini padaku?"

"Jika Baekhyun ingin kau mengetahuinya, dia pasti akan memberitahumu" Yixing berujar sebelum akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun

Kening Chanyeol mengerut tajam "Beritahu apa?"

. .

Hujan

Tidak ada yang bisa kembali ke asrama karena badai, semua orang terjebak didalam kelas mereka dengan tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali bernapas

Chanyeol menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bosan, Chanyeol sangat bosan, kepalanya menoleh kesisi kanan, disana hanya ada jendela berembun dengan tetesan air, disisi kirinya ada Sehun yang tertidur dengan wajah yang menempel dimeja, Chanyeol tidak setega itu untuk mengganggu Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara karena mereka sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing

Baekhyun menjadi sangat diam semenjak istirahat, ia tidak bicara pada siapapun dan hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada beberapa buku, tapi.. eh, kenapa pundaknya bergetar?

Chanyeol berdiri untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan bibir yang sudah membiru, Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, memeluk yang lebih kecil dengan khawatir

"Baek, kau kedinginan!" Chanyeol terlalu panik, membuatnya tidak melakukan apapun kecuali lebih mengeratkan pelukannya

Kris menghampiri mereka "Baekhyun kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu, kukira Baekhyun sedang membaca buku tapi saat aku memeriksanya, dia menggigil"

Satu jaket tersampir dipundak Baekhyun, itu dari Luhan "Hujan terlalu deras, udara dingin dan penghangat ruangan sedang rusak dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu sebenci apa Baekhyun pada dingin"

Chanyeol berdiri lalu menarik Luhan untuk menggantikan posisinya yang memeluk Baekhyun "Aku akan keluar, aku akan membeli air hangat dan selimut dan-"

Jongin menahan Chanyeol "Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang boleh keluar, itu perintah Jessica songsaenim"

"Berikan saja jas atau jaket yang kau bawa, diluar sedang badai dan itu bahaya" Joonmyeon menyampirkan jas seragamnya dipundak Baekhyun disusul Yixing, Minseok dan Jongdae yang membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun

Baekhyun bergumam "Jangan pergi kemanapun" dengan bibir bergetar, semua tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun

Chanyeol melepas jas seragamnya dan memberikan itu pada Luhan untuk memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, tanpa berpikir lagi karena tidak mau ada yang menahannya, Chanyeol berlari keluar kelas.

Suara petir dan angin menyambutnya tapi tidak membuat langkahnya terhenti, Chanyeol berusaha untuk melihat ditengah derasnya air hujan yang menghujam wajahnya karena banyak jendela dikoridor yang tidak tertutup, ia melangkah menuruni tangga, terus berjalan menuju kafetaria yang sudah sepi dan mengambil sebuah botol kosong untuk ia isi dengan air panas, langkahnya kini menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil satu selimut dan kembali ke kelas

Dalam keadaan yang basah Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas, ia langsung berjalan menuju loker dibagian paling belakang kelas, mengambil handuk kecil dan menyiramnya dengan air panas

Chanyeol memberikan itu pada Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk membalut leher atau kaki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Baekhyun sudah lebih hangat" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibalik punggung Chanyeol, seingatnya tadi anak itu masih tertidur pulas dimejanya "Pakai bajuku, hyung" Sehun menyampirkan baju olahraga dipundak Chanyeol yang basah

Chanyeol melihat teman-temannya sedang sangat fokus pada Baekhyun jadi ia tidak peduli dengan berganti baju dikelas dan kemungkinan ada yang melihatnya telanjang, bajunya ia letakan disembarang tempat lalu kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya bahkan ia sudah berbicara dengan yang lain, Chanyeol tersenyum lega, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa ringan

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat lain karena kursinya sedang diduduki Jongdae, dengan tenang Chanyeol menunggu hujan reda

. .

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berseru terlalu kencang sampai suaranya terdengar serak

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah kesal "Berhenti berteriak, Baek!"

Baekhyun cemberut "Kau terlalu jauh, itu mustahil untukmu mendengar jika aku tidak berteriak"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Baiklah, jadi kenapa berteriak memanggilku?"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum "Terimakasih karena sudah berlari ditengah badai hanya untuk menolongku"

"Ahh itu... tidak masalah, jangan berterimakasih" Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya lalu meraih puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk ia usak

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasakan telapak besar Chanyeol dikepalanya, aneh karena itu terasa sangat hangat, lebih hangat dari jas seragam teman-temannya yang menggantung ditubuhnya, lebih hangat dari-

Chanyeol memarik lengannya "Maaf- aku-"

Baekhyun tersenyum "It's okay"

. .

. .

Kepala Chanyeol terasa sangat berat, bahkan teriakan Luhan ditelinganya terasa sangat jauh, tidak tergapai dan semakin jauh saat ia kembali menutup matanya. Sebuah lengan mendarat dikeningnya, lalu suara teriakan lagi dan setelah itu yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah hangat, lebih hangat dan lebih banyak rasa hangat lagi yang menutupi tubuhnya

Samar, Chanyeol mendengar suara orang lain, itu Baekhyun, ia sedang mendebatkan sesuatu dengan Luhan, harusnya itu terdengar sangat bising tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah bisikan dan suara hembusan napasnya sendiri, kantuk lagi-lagi menyerangnya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap terjaga tapi akhirnya kantuk menguasai dirinya seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh

. .

"Chanyeol bangun! Kau mengabaikan alarm dan teriakanku!" Luhan berseru, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol, tapi anak itu tetap diam, tidak bergerak

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, merasa janggal dengan sikap tenang teman sekamarnya, dan ia mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang berkeringat, sangat banyak sampai rambutnya basah juga baju yang Chanyeol kenakan, itu hampir tertutup dengan keringat. Luhan mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol. Panas, Chanyeol terserang demam

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau demam!"

Chanyeol mengerang, merapatkan kedua lengannya

Luhan kembali menutupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut, ia mengambil selimutnya dan selimut lain untuk menutupi tubuh menggigil Chanyeol dan lebih banyak selimut lagi. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berseru tanpa sadar "Chanyeol demam"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat lalu menyentuh kening Chanyeol, sangat panas "Demamnya tinggi, apa kita panggil dokter? Atau bawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk tapi setelahnya ia menggeleng "Tapi kita harus dapat persetujuan dari pihak sekolah"

"Itu terlalu membuang waktu!"

"Tidal ada cara lain, Baek"

"Ada, aku akan merawatnya. Hyung pergi ke kelas dan beri tahu yang lain kalau Chanyeol sakit dan aku merawatnya"

Luhan menggeleng "Hari ini ada uji coba pertama untuk ujian, kau akan melewatkannya?"

"Persetan dengan ujian, hyung! Chanyeol sakit dan itu pasti karena aku, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

"Baekhyun, kau bisa merawat Chanyeol selama jam istirahat, aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan suka saat mengetahui kau tidak ke kelas hari ini"

"Hyung-"

"Saat jam istirahat, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendesah "Baiklah" karena ia tidak akan menang jika berdebat dengan Luhan, tidak hanya Luhan sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berdebat dengan para hyung

Dengan langkah berat Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Luhan

. .

Disela-sela tidurnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, langkah kaki dan air yang mengalir dari kamar mandi, ia ingin membuka matanya tapi tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk itu, jadi ia tetap terjepam walau keasadaran hampir memenuhinya. Langkah kaki mendekatinya, duduk disisi ranjang dan membuka selimutnya, Chanyeol mengerang tanda protes tapi orang itu tidak berhenti, ia malah membuka baju tidur Chanyeol

Chanyeol bersuara, bergumam "Hyung.." karena ia yakin kalau Luhan yang melakukannya

Tidak ada suara dan kini bajunya sudah diganti dengan yang lebih hangat dan kering, Chanyeol merasa tumpukan selimut kembali mendarat ditubuhnya, ada suara gemericik air didekat telinganya lalu sebuah kain hangat mendarat dikeningnya. Hanya seperti itu, terus seperti itu sampai Chanyeol kembali terlelap

. .

"Kau masih demam?" Suara Luhan membuatnya membuka mata

Chanyeop melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam

 _Ah ternyata benar, Luhan hyung_

Chanyeol mengambil kain yang menutupi dahinya dan menaruh itu disembarang tempat "Sudah lebih baik"

Luhan mengangguk "Syukurlah, aku ingin membeli makanan, kau ingin sesusatu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku ingin sup rumput laut"

"Yah!" Luhan melempar jaketnya kewajah Chanyeol "Dimana aku bisa menemukan sup rumput laut?!"

Chanyeol cemberut, membuang jaket Luhan kelantai "Tapi aku ingin sup rumput laut" ia merengek

Luhan menghela napas "Aku akan membelinya jika ada, okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seperti anak anjing

Luhan berdecih, berjalan menuju pintu tapi suara lemah Chanyeol menghentikannya

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku, hyung"

Luhan menoleh, mengerjap pada ucapan Chanyeol "Merawatmu?"

"Kau yang mengganti bajuku 'kan? Kau juga mengompresku"

Luhan tertawa

Chanyeol merengut

"Bukan aku, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya" itu membuat Chanyeol tersinggung "Baekhyun datang segera setelah bel istirahat, kurasa dia yang mengganti baju juga mengompresmu"

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Chanyeol

Luhan menyadarinya "Kenapa pipimu merah? Kau demam lagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng malu "Tidak" lalu menutupi wajahnya yang bertambah merah dengan selimut

Luhan menggidikan bahunya lalu melanjutkan langkah yang tadi terhenti

Didalam selimut, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dengan menggigit pipi dalamnya

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya? Bagaimana bisa? _Memalukan_ , tapi kenapa Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum?

Luhan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa bubur, bukan sup rumput laut, tapi Chanyeol tetap memakannya, Luhan juga membawakannya beberapa obat yang ia dapatkan dari ruang kesehatan. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain berterimakasih

. .

. .

Chanyeol sudah pulih, ia mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa walau sakit dikepalanya masih sedikit terasa, tapi itu tidak mengganggunya

"Beberapa hari lagi kalian akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan" Jessica berujar sambil berjalan berkeliling untuk membagikan lembaran kertas kosong pada murid-muridnya "Aku ingin kalian tuliskan sesuatu yang sudah kalian simpan sejak lama untuk salah satu teman kalian dikelas. Waktu kalian satu minggu, jika tidak, akan ada hukuman" Jessica tersenyum, membuat bulu kuduk setiap orang meremang, jika kalian ingin tahu, Jessica selalu memberikan hukuman yang bahkan bisa 'menjinakan' anak terbengal disekolah

Bel istirahat menjadi penutup ucapan Jessica yang kini melenggang pergi dengan anggun keluar kelas

Chanyeol menatap kertas kosong dimejanya

 _Apa yang akan aku tulis?_

 _Untuk siapa?_

 _Baek-_

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol medongak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata teduh Baekhyun yang menatapnya "Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membawakannya ke kelas"

Chanyeol menggeleng canggung "Tidak, aku akan ke kafetaria"

"Oh, baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum "Bersama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun menuju kafetaria

Seperti biasa, mereka akan makan siang dengan menu yang sama, minuman yang sama dan duduk ditempat yang sama (bersama yang lain tentu saja). Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dikursi kosong yang tersisa

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang hari ini, hyunh" Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol membalas senyumnya dengan lebih ceria "Tentu saja aku akan datang, ini karena Baekhyun yang menjagaku kemarin"

Baekhyun tersedak

"Ya, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarmu saat istirahat" Kris terkekeh

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu

Kyungsoo menyetujui ucapan Kris dengan mengangguk "Baek bahkan tidak bisa fokus- yah! Jangan ambil ayamku!" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Jongin yang hampir berhasil mencuri ayam gorengnya

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak menyiram Kris dan Kyungsoo dengan air

"Sebelum berangkat, Baekhyun bahkan memaksa untuk tidak ke kelas karena ingin menjaga Chanyeol" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Yixing tersenyum, semua orang juga tahu kalau itu senyum menggoda

Tambahan, yang terakhir Luhan dan Yixing

Suara riuh memenuhi meja mereka

"Kalian imut saat bersama" Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto dua anak yang duduk dihadapannya

Chanyeol mendelik pada Minseok (lebih kepada menghilangkan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya) "Hyung, jangan lakukan itu!"

Tapi Minseok sudah melakukannya, ia langsung mengirim foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke website sekolah dengan judul "Chan dan Baek yang sangat manis"

Pipi Baekhyun benar-benar panas, _sial!_

Baekhyun hampir berdiri kalau saja Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu lebih dulu, anak itu berjalan cepat dengan ceroboh sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada lantai yang basah dan-

"AHH!"

-terjatuh, Chanyeol jatuh dengan kening yang mendarat lebih dulu

Satu kata untuk itu, MEMALUKAN!

Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya sedangkan Jongdae yang memang tidak tahu diri dan belas kasihan sudah tertawa dengan sangat kencang bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja, anak-anak yang lain mencari asal bunyi bising itu dan saat mengetahuinya mereka tertawa pelan

Hanya Baekhyun yang segera berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih diam diposisi terjatuhnya, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk bangun tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming, Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol, menopangnya pada lengan

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau pingsan?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan "Hanya pura-pura, aku malu" ia berbisik

Baekhyun mendengus, melepaskan lengannya yang menahan kepala Chanyeol "Bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya kembali mendarat dilantai

. .

Jongdae dan Jongin tidak berhenti tertawa saat kembali membahas Chanyeol yang terjatuh sampai keningnya memar, Chanyeol hanya menunduk disepanjang langkahnya untuk kembali ke asrama, kedua anak itu memang menyebalkan

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya, aku akan pura-pura tidak sadarkan diri sampai pulang"

"Hyung kau berlebihan! Tapi aku setuju!"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa

Sepasang lengan menahan langkahnya, itu Baekhyun yang entah muncul dari mana karena anak itu menghilang setelah bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu meletakan salep penghilang memar ditelapak tangannya "Pakai ini, memarmu akan hilang besok"

Chanyeol meringis "Terimakasih, ku kira kau marah"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol ingin kembali berbicara tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik pundaknya untuk merendah, mata mereka sejajar, Baekhyun berjinjit, mengecup kening Chanyeol yang memar, itu sakit, tapi lebih banyak rasa aneh dikecupan Baekhyun, itu sampai membuat Chanyeol merasa mual karena debaran jantungnya yang menggila, kedua mata Chanyeol membulat dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun menciumnya, MENCIUMNYA, mencium keningnya!

Oh Tuhan!

"Ibuku melakukannya saat aku terbentur sesuatu, kupikir itu bisa menghilangkan sakitnya"

Oh alasan itu!

Terimakasih Ayah, secara tidak langsung kau membuat Baekhyun melakukan ini, ingatkan aku untuk sering membenturkan kening sampai memar agar Baekhyun melakukannya lagi dan lagi

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Chapter terboring (╥_╥) maafkan dakuh

Beneran deh tadinya gak gini, tapi karena hp error file keapus semua huaaaa (╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥), /sakit akutuh

Buat yang nebak kalau Baek bakal dapet pertukaran pelajar atau kuliah diluar negeri, sejauh ini kalian emang bener, itu emang ide aku wkwkwk tapi bakal ada kejutaaannn, pokonya pantengim terus ini ff

Terimakasih buat yang mau nyempetin review, follow, favorite atau cuma baca ff aku, terimakasih banyak, banyaakkk bangett padahal ini ff ga jelas tapi yang favorite tiap hari ada aja yang nambah, terhura akutuh ⊙﹏⊙

Akhir kata... review juseyo ^^


	6. Hurt

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Maaf untuk segala typo yang mengganggu /bow

Chapter 6 : Hurt

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempermainkannya

Baekhyun mempermainkan Chanyeol

Setelah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang sinting dari matahari terbenam sampai terbit dan kembali terbenam karena, ekhem kecupan dikeningnya, Baekhyun malah terlihat menjadi sangat akrab dengan seseorang dari kelas B yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui namanya (karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali sebelas idiot lain dikelasnya dan baru-baru ini Taehyung). Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol meradang, tapi gosip kalau teman baru Baekhyun menyukai Baekhyun'lah yang membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini

Chanyeol marah?

Tentu saja ia sangat sangat sangat sangat marah.

Alasannya?

"... Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak, mendongak untuk melihat wajah murka Choi songsaenim yang matanya menatap tajam kearahnya, Chanyeol meringis

"Jadi, kau tahu tugas untuk pertemuan selanjutnya?" Pria paruh baya itu berjalan semakin dekat kearah Chanyeol dengan aura hitam pekat seperti seorang pembunuh

Chanyeol mengerjap, bulu kuduknya meremang seiring langkah Choi songsaenim yang semakin mendekat kearahnya "Emmm.." bola matanya berputar, memohon pertolongan pada siapapun

Minseok melambaikan lengannya, saat mata Chanyeol terarah padanya, ia berbicara tanpa suara, memberi isyarat yang sialnya tidak Chanyeol mengerti, jangan salahkan Chanyeol juga, ia bukan orang tuli yang bisa dengan mudah membaca gerak bibir seseorang

Choi songsaenim mendesis "Park Chanyeol!" itu seperti suara seorang malaikat maut yang memanggilnya

Chanyeol gelagapan, dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab "Membuat puisi" itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan ketimbang pernyataan

Minseok menepuk keningnya "Aku bilang bernyanyi, bodoh!" ia tidak sadar kalau suaranya meninggi

Tatapan Choi songsaenim beralih pada Minseok "Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, Kim Minseok?"

Minseok menciut "Mati aku" berbisik

Choi songsaenim tersenyum "Dengan penuh rasa hormat, saya mempersilahkan Minseok untuk menjadi orang kedua yang tampil"

Minseok menghela napas berat dan memberi tatapan _aku-akan-membunuhmu-sialan!_ pada Chanyeol yang cekikikan

"Dan kau!" Choi songsaenim menunjuk tepat dihidung Chanyeol "Kau akan menjadi yang pertama, yang lain akan ditentukan dengan acak, jaga sikap kalian!"

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan, tak lama bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan Choi songsaenim berjalan dengan ringannya menuju luar kelas

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Ke kafetaria bersama?"

Chanyeol mendapat gelengan "Aku sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama orang lain"

Mata Chanyeol berotasi "Bersama teman barumu? Siapa dia? Doyong?"

Baekhyun berdecih "Daehyun, Park. Namanya Daehyun"

"Siapapun dia, Baek. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli" Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kesal dibelakangnya untuk ke kafetaria menyusul yang lain

Kris duduk ditempat biasa dikafetaria tanpa memesan apapun untuk ia makan, keningnya mengerut dalam

"Hyung?" Luhan duduk disampingnya "Ada masalah?"

Kris mendesah "Satu-satunya masalahku adalah tugas yang bukannya semakin mengurang tapi malah semakin bertambah banyak"

Joonmyeon yang duduk dihadapannya mengangguk setuju "Aku bahkan belum membuat surat, tugas dari Jessica songsaenim"

BRAK

Chanyeol membanting nampannya sekuat tenaga membuat yang lain berteriak refleks, bahkan Luhan sampai tidak sengaja memukul wajah Kris karena terkejut

"Yah! Sakit!" Kris mengusap wajah tampannya yang baru dicium lengan Luhan

Luhan membantu Kris untuk mengusap wajahnya "Maafkan aku, hyung! Aku tidak sengaja sungguh!"

Sehun yang baru ingin bergabung, langsung membatalkan niatnya karena melihat Luhan mengusap-ngusap wajah Kris

Yixing yang datang bersama Sehun menggeleng "Luhan hyung, kau membuat seorang bayi besar merajuk" ia menunjuk Sehun yang masih terlihat diantara murid lain dengan dagunya

Luhan mendesah lalu segera pergi, sepertinya menyusul Sehun

Chanyeol kembali membanting nampannya dan itu membuat Yixing harus kehilangan jus jeruknya yang tumpah karena tidak sengaja tersenggol saat ia terkejut

"Yah! Itu minumanku!" Yixing berteriak

Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia memakan sandwichnya dalam suapan besar dan menelannya setelah beberapa kali kunyahan. Kris menatapnya antara takut dan jijik

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau mengganti minumanku!" Yixing masih berteriak

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas lalu memberikan jus jeruk miliknya dan Yixing menerima itu dengan mata berbinar, masalah selesai, semudah itu

Joonmyeon menatap ngeri kearah Chanyeol yang mulai membuka pembungkus sandwich lain setelah menghabiskan satu sandwich hanya dengan dua gigitan "Chanyeol, kau Park Chanyeol 'kan?"

Kris mendengus "Memangnya kau pikir dia siapa?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau Chanyeol kerasukan arwah yang kelaparan"

Chanyeol mendelik pada Joonmyeon "Hyung, aku mendengarnya, omong-omong"

Joonmyeon meringis, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah lain lalu mulai makan dengan damai

Kris merebut sandwich milik Chanyeol dengan paksa "Berhenti, Chanyeol! Kau bisa membuat radang ditenggorokanmu!"

Chanyeol mendesah, mengambil jus miliknya (yang baru saja menjadi milik Yixing) lalu menyesapnya, mengabaikan 'Yah' dari sang pemilik baru

Salah satu alis Kris terangkat "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan itu?" ia menunjuk sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang- tidak itu dua orang yang tengah duduk berdampingan dibalik punggung Chanyeol

Chanyeol menoleh lalu matanya melebar ketika melihat Baekhyun dan seseorang yang bernama Daehyun duduk tanpa jarak, terlihat mesra dan.. bagaimana Chanyeol menyebutnya? Memuakan?

Chanyeol mendengus, berdiri dengan ceroboh membuat bangku yang ia duduki jatuh dan menimbulkan suara bising mengganggu, semua mata menatap kearahnya tanpa terkecuali, Chanyeol mengepalkan lengannya disisi tubuh lalu berjalan menjauh dari kafetaria

. .

Baekhyun benar-benar mempermainkannya

Setelah mengacuhkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang, mendekat pada Chanyeol yang idiot, yang bahkan tidak bersikap dingin lebih dulu untuk menunjukan seberapa marahnya ia, tapi malah langsung menerima Baekhyun saat itu juga, tersenyum lebar dan tertawa seriang mentari pagi dihadapannya

"Chanyeol, kau sudah memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kau tampilkan untuk tugas Choi songsaenim?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak lepas diwajahnya "Aku belum memikirkannya, bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan satu lagu, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik" Baekhyun membentuk garis tipis dibibirnya

"Suaramu indah" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan malu dan hati-hati "Aku bahkan terkejut saat mendengarnya pertama kali"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Tidak sebagus itu, suaraku tidak cocok dibeberapa warna lagu"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeleng "Dilagu apapun suaramu akan tetap seperti itu"

Baekhyun tertawa, matanya menatap dalam Chanyeol yang juga tertawa, tawanya terlihat seperti anak-anak, umurnya bahkan sudah hampir 20 tapi sifatnya tidak menunjukan kalau ia akan segera menjadi dewasa "Kau akan minum soju, tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi"

Chanyeol merengut mendengar perkataan mendadak Baekhyun "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Itu tandanya kau akan menjadi pria, bukan anak laki-laki lagi" ia mengusak surai Chanyeol yang berantakan "Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan segera menjadi dewasa, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau masih-"

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi sampai sepuluh detik berlalu, yang lebih kecil masih bungkam "Saat aku masih apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Saat kau masih dikelas sepuluh dan sangat membenci sejarah" ia tertawa dan itu terdengar berat "Aku harus kembali karena aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu Daehyun"

Jika kalian bisa mendengar suara batin, mungkin kalian akan mendengar suara retakan didada Chanyeol

Berlebihan memang

. .

. .

Chanyeol menguap, menatap malas pada kumpulan teman-temannya dimeja Jongdae, mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan dan juga tentang surat yang ditugaskan Jessica songsaenim

"Chanyeol!" seruan Tao membuat Chanyeol terlonjak, hampir membenturkan kepalanya pada meja

Chanyeol mendengus "Apa?!"

Tao cemberut "Kau bisa bermain gitar 'kan? Iringi nyanyianku ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Suaramu tidak cocok dengan nada gitarku"

"Yah! Kau-"

"- Serius, memangnya lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?"

"Hello bitchess versi akustik"

"..."

"..."

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut "Kemari!" ia mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya

Tao tersenyum lalu berjalan lebih dekat pada Chanyeol dan- "Auw!" berteriak saat kepalanya dipukul dengan sangat kencang

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya "Aku sedang tidak ingin membuang waktu, jadi pergilah, berbicara tentang lagumu pada orang lain!"

Tao meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kesal, bergabung dengan yang lain ditempat Jongdae

Chanyeol mengambil selembar kertas didalam tasnya juga sebuah pena dan satu buku untuk ia jadikan alas, keningnya berkerut dalam menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir dengan keras, tetap seperti itu sampai 10 menit terlewat

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongak saat namanya dipanggil, entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berdiri disampingnya, Chanyeol bergumam sebagai balasan

Luhan menunjuk kertas kosong dimeja Chanyeol "Apa itu? Surat? Tugas Jessica songsaenim?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Ya, hyung sudah membuatnya?"

Luhan mengangguk "Tapi aku bingung akan kukirim pada siapa"

"Bagaimana dengan si bayi besar?"

"Siapa? Sehun?"

"Of course, bayi besarmu"

Luhan berdecih "Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu!"

Senyum dibibir Chanyeol mengembang "Kenapa? Apa itu semacam panggilan hanya untuk kalian berdua?"

"Kubilang berhenti!" Luhan merotasi matanya

"Deer Lu dan Baby? Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sangat cheesy" Chanyeol tertawa tapi otu tidak lama, tawanya berganti menjadi erangan karena Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan kencang "Yah!"

"Fuck!" Luhan berjalan menjauh setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya

Apa ini yang disebut karma?

. .

Awalnya Luhan ingin menaruh pakaian yang sudah ia lipat kedalam lemari, awalnya, sebelum Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dengan membanting pintu (yang membuat Luhan terkejut dan melempar semua pakaian kelantai) dan wajahnya yang merengut, hampir seperti akan menangis. Luhan berteriak melihat pakaiannya yang sudah rapih menjadi berantakan diatas lantai

"Yaish!" Luhan menendang bajunya "Aku tidak mau tahu pokonya kau harus melipat kembali pakaianku!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan melewati Luhan yang menjambak rambut frustasi untuk tidur diatas ranjang dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Luhan berbalik, menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya

"Sebenarnya aku malas menjadi perhatian, tapi ada apa?" Luhan duduk diranjangnya menghadap Chanyeol, ia melihat kearah anak itu dengan hati-hati "Kau tidak menangis 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tapi hampir"

Mata rusa Luhan melebar "Wow, jadi.. tidak keberatan menceritakan alasannya?"

Chanyeol duduk dengan tiba-tiba "Serius, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku, hyung" matanya bergerak liar "Maksudku.. aku tidak pernah merasa sangat marah saat melihat Baekhyun bersama orang lain" suaranya memelan seiiring kalimat itu terucap

Telinga Luhan masih cukup tajam untuk menangkap kalimat Chanyeol "Kau, cemburu?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati

Chanyeol tertawa gelap, mengejek pertanyaan Luhan walau sebenarnya sebagian dari dirinya menjawab 'iya' dengan bodoh "Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku cemburu?"

Luhan menggidikan bahunya "Kalian sudah berteman sejak lama, bisa saja perasaan lain muncul 'kan? Kalau tidak juga itu bukan masalahku" Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang "Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada Baekhyun? Dia baik, ramah, pintar dan pandai bergaul, menjadi teman dekatnya saja sudah sangat beruntung"

Chanyeol merengut "Apa menurutmu aku menyukainya? Maksudku, tertarik pada Baekhyun?"

Luhan merotasi matanya "Kau pikir aku seorang pembaca perasaan? Huh? Itu perasaanmu dan masalahmu, aku mana tahu!"

"Bagiamana awal mula hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Apa yang kau rasakan sebelumnya?"

Luhan tersedak angin "Apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya "Aku sedang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama dengan Sehun?"

Ada jeda panjang diantara helaan napas mereka sampai akhirnya Luhan menjawab "Awalnya hanya seperti itu, Sehun terlihat baik dan aku merasa nyaman didekatnya, sampai kami akhirnya berken-"

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat "Berkencan?! Kalian berkencan?!"

Luhan melempar bantal yang ada dipunggungnya kewajah Chanyeol "Berhenti berteriak! Aku tidak bilang berkencan!"

"Tapi kau akan mengatakannya! Aku tahu itu!" Chanueol tertawa

Luhan mendelik "Hanya tutup mulutmu"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak menutup mulut? Kalian backstreet?"

"Memangnya apa? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan sesama jenis? Dunia menentangnya, Chan. Aku bahkan perlu waktu lama untuk dapat memutuskan ini" tatapan Luhan merendah, jatuh pada lengannya yang ia taruh diatas dada

Chanyeol mendesah "Bukan salah kalian juga, maksudku, jika Tuhan menentang hubungan seperti itu, kenapa Dia membuat kalian jatuh cinta?"

"Aku pikir ini bukan cinta, tapi kesalahan" Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum

"Meski semua orang menentang itu, aku akan tetap mendukung hubungan kalian, hyung. Serius, aku HunHan shipper" Chanyeol tertawa

Luhan merotasi matanya "Berhenti membahas diriku, jadi bagaimana? Apa yang membuatmu sangat marah?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Awalnya aku berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun ketaman belakang sekolah, aku kekamarnya dan ruangan itu kosong, aku menunggunya sangat lama lalu Baekhyun datang bersama Taehyung juga teman barunya, Daehyun. Itu bukan masalah, jika saja Daehyun tidak datang sambil memeluk Baekhyun"

Luhan tertawa pelan "Kau bodoh"

Chanyeol cemberut "Kenapa mengataiku bodoh?"

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu"

"Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun akan pergi, jauh"

Kalimat penutup Chanyeol dimalam itu membuat bahu Luhan menegang

. .

. .

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu bernomor 11 dengan senyum yang mengembang, saat sebuah suara menyerukan kata 'masuk' ia membuka pintu itu tanpa ragu

"Chan-" kalimatnya tertahan saat matanya memandang lurus kearah Chanyeol yang rambutnya tengah disisir oleh Luhan

Luhan menghentikan gerakan diatas rambut Chanyeol lalu turun dari ranjang yang ia buat sebagai pijakan "Oh, Baekhyun, kupikir kau orang lain"

"Kau mengharapkan Sehun yang datang, hyung?" Chanyeol menyerang dengan telak, Luhan menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang hampir rapih membuat pemiliknya mengerang

"Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu"

"Itu masuk akal, kalian bahkan sudah-"

Luhan melempar sepatunya kewajah menyebalkan Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat yang lebih tinggi bungkam, Baekhyun meringis membayangkan seberapa sakitnya itu

"Aku pergi" seperti tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan memungut sepatunya lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan dua anak yang lain

Chanyeol berdecih "Luhan hyung selalu seperti itu"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengambil sisir yang tergeletak diranjang Chanyeol lalu menarik yang lebih tinggi untuk duduk "Kupikir Luhan hyung tidak suka jika kau terus membahas tentang Sehun" sisir yang dipegang Baekhyun bergerak lembut diatas kepala Chanyeol

"Yah, mungkin" Chanyeol bergumam

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol, dengan telaten merapihkan helaian rambut coklat anak itu, lengan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang kecil Baekhyun dan tentu saja itu membuat sang pemilik berjengit kaget

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, bertumpu pada dada Baekhyun "Aku melihat Daehyun melakukannya, kemarin"

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman ditempatnya "Melakukan apa?" ia bertanya dengan ragu

"Ini, memelukmu"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Daehyun hanya merangkul dan bukan memeluk, kau salah"

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Baekhyun dan menurunkan lengannya untuk ia taruh keatas pinggiran ranjang "Kita harus segera kekelas, jika tidak ingin dihukum" Chanyeol berdiri

"Kau marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tentu tidak, lagi pula kenapa aku marah? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit "Kau sedikit.. berbeda, mungkin hanya perasaanku"

. .

 _Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan sesama jenis?_

"Memangnya apa?" Chanyeol menggigit ibu jarinya, memaksa untuk memutar otak, mencerna segala rasa sakit yang Luhan tunjukan lewat ekspresinya semalam, bagaimana bisa Luhan membuatnya juga ikut merasakan sakit

Chanyeol memandang punggung Luhan yang sedikit membungkuk karena fokus membaca buku yang ada dimejanya lalu menoleh kesisi kanan dan mendapati Sehun yang juga tengah menatap Luhan, sama sepertinya, hanya saja tatapan Sehun lebih memancarkan kekaguman dan ingin memiliki. Chanyeol pikir, apa salahnya menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis? Selama mereka saling mencintai, dunia butuh cinta, bung! Dan cinta bukan sesuatu diantara pria dan wanita saja

. .

Chanyeol membersihkan sisa makanannya dimeja kafetaria lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, meninggalkan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju perpustakaan, menghabiskan sisa jam istirahatnya dengan membaca dan kembali ke kelas lima menit setelah bel berbunyi, ia berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dengan acuh mengabaikan pertanyaan beruntun tentang keterlambatannya

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan setelah duduk ditempatnya, mengeluarkan buku sejarah dan sebuah buku catatan

"Sejarah Korea bermula dari zaman Paleolitik Awal sampai dengan sekarang. Kebudayaan tembikar di Korea dimulai sekitar tahun 8000 SM, dan zaman neolitikum dimulai sebelum 6000 SM yang diikuti oleh zaman perunggu sekitar tahun 2500 SM. Kemudian Kerajaan Gojoseon berdiri tahun 2333 SM. Baru pada abad ke-3 SM Korea mulai terbagi-bagi menjadi banyak wilayah kerajaan. Pada tahun satu Masehi, Tiga Kerajaan Korea seperti Goguryeo , Silla dan Baekje mulai mendominasi Semenanjung Korea dan Manchuria . Dari ketiga kerajaan itu, ada sebuah cerita turun temurun yang menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan masyarkat tua ..."

Chanyeol mendongak, mencoba mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari guru sejarahnya, meski itu terdengar tidak masuk akal, kenapa jawaban atas pertanyaannya sangat menyakitkan?

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan sesama jenis? Semesta menentangnya

Brengsek! Semesta tidak seharusnya menetang cinta orang-orang yang tulus seperti mereka!

. .

Setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai, Luhan berlari kearahnya, menariknya menuju kamar mereka lalu menumpahkan semua isi kepalanya dalam satu tangisan mengerikan, Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Luhan menangis dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihatnya lagi. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun kecuali meredam tangisan Luhan dengan memeluk yang lebih kecil, berusaha memberi rasa tenang dengan menepuk pundak atau kepalanya

"Sejarah bahkan memaparkan seberapa buruknya hubungan itu"

 _"Ada sepasang pangeran dari kerajaan Silla dan Baekje, mereka dikabarkan menjalin hubungan kotor. Pangeran ke-4 dari Silla menyamar sebagai budak untuk memata-matai kerajaan Baekje, pangeran itu berhasil masuk kedalam istana Baekje dan menjadi budak khusus yang melayani pangeran pertama dibidang pertempuran, ia mendapat banyak informasi dari penyamarannya. Tidak ada sejarah yang menggambarkan kisahnya dengan jelas, hanya saja disana tertulis selama penyamaran, pangeran ke-4 banyak melakukan kontak fisik bersama pangeran pertama Baekje dan berujung pada rasa ketertarikan mereka, pangeran ke-4 Silla memang dikenal mempunyai rupa cantik layaknya wanita dan itu banyak menimbulkan persepsi tersendiri diantara masyarakat. Sampai akhirnya kabar itu sampai ditelinga raja Baekje, raja melakukan sidang dialun-alun kota tentang banyaknya kabar miring mengenai sang pangeran dan budak barunya, semua warga terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan pangeran yang berkata kalau ia mencintai budaknya. Raja murka, ia meminta sang pangeran untuk mencabut perkataanya tapi sang pangeran bersikukuh kalau ia mencintai budaknya dan sebaliknya, disanalah kisah akhir cinta mereka, kedua pangeran itu dihukum mati atas tuduhan berhianat, menjatuhkan martabat kerajaan"_

Chanyeol memandang datar kedepan, merasa hatinya terkoyak tanpa alasan, bukan masalahnya, kenapa ia juga merasa akan menangis, bahkan lebih buruk dari Luhan? Ia tidak terlibat cinta sesama jenis 'kan?

Lengan Chanyeol mengerat dipunggung bergetar Luhan, tidak sadar dengan tatapan sedih seseorang yang melihat mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat itu lewat celah pintu yang terbuka

.

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Dan makin kesini ceritanya makin gak jelas :'3


	7. Fine

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 7 : Fine

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang apa yang membuat Luhan tiba-tiba menarik Chanyeol, tidak membiarkan Chanyeol maupun yang lain protes, jadi Baekhyun mengikuti mereka yang ternyata berlari ke kamar mereka diasrama. Baekhyun melihat semuanya, bagaimana Luhan menangis dan Chanyeol yang merengkuhnya, menenangkannya, membuat suatu perasaan tidak nyaman bersarang telak dihati Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis, berusaha untuk pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang terlampau berat

. .

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan damai setelah melewati banyak tangisan yang membuat matanya terlihat bengkak walau sedang tertutup, ponsel dibawah selimutnya bergetar, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih benda itu dan melihat rentetan kata terkirim dari id Kris

 _ **KrisWu**_ _: Malam ini yang bertugas Chanyeol dan Sehun_

Tepat sekali, Chanyeol merasa sangat ingin mencabik wajah seseorang dan Kris sepertinya bisa ia jadikan korban

Tanpa membalas pesan tidak berguna Kris, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar setelah mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian santai yang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, langkah Chanyeol menggantung diambang pintu saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri disana, dengan kaku dan canggung

Sehun berdehem "Ku kira kau belum siap, aku kesini untuk memberitahumu tentang tugas kita, hyung" ia menggarung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Kedua alis Chanyeol berkedut "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat canggung?"

Sehun bergumam panjang "Tidak, aku tidak merasa canggung sama sekali"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya lalu menutup pintu dibalik punggungnya pelan, takut Luhan terganggu lalu menguncinya. Chanyeol memimpin didepan dengan Sehun yang berjalan tepat tiga langkah dibelakangnya menuju gedung sekolah

"Hyung!" setelah melewati banyak kesunyian akhirnya Sehun membuka suara

Chanyeol menjawab dengan bergumam pelan

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan hyung menarikmu bahkan berteriak tepat diwajahmu, tapi aku meminta maaf untuk itu" Sehun tersenyum tipis

Chanyeop menatap Sehun lama, mengintimidasi yang lebih muda dengan tatapan menusuknya "Jadi kau melihatnya?" _jadi kau yang aku lihat dibalik pintu itu?_

"Um, bukannya aku-"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan datar

Sehun menunduk "Aku takut itu hanya akan memperburuk emosinya"

"But, he needed you dan kau tidak disana saat dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu" Chanyeol meremas pundak Sehun agak kencang "Jangan menjadi pengecut, okay?" lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun jauh dibelakangnya

Meski Chanyeol merasa kehadiran seorang teman tidak buruk tapi ia lebih memilih untuk sendiri, berjalan menuju sudut koridor terdalam sekolah sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk seorang diri diruang bahasa, mengunci pintu, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphones lalu menyalakan musik dengan volume yang hampir menulikan telinganya

Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang perasaan menusuk apa yang ia rasakan, yang Chanyeol tahu hanyalah ia sangat ingin menangis dan meskipun Chanyeol memutar banyak lagu bahagia tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah mata sampai pipinya yang basah, dengan lebih banyak airmata

. .

. .

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas, memutar kenop pintu lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan malas tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, melewati banyak ruangan dengan tenang, Baekhyun baru menyadari Chanyeol berjalan dibelakangnya saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga, ia berbalik tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat melayangkan pertanyaan apapun, Chanyeol sudah pergi, terlampau cepat

. .

Chanyeol merasa sangat buruk dengan penampilan yang mendeskripsikan emosinya, saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran disana, mengabaikan apapun termasuk ponselnya yang terus berdering karena panggilan dari Kris dan yang lain

Chanyeol butuh ketenangan, mungkin dengan itu ia bisa merasa lebih baik.

Setelah melewati banyak waktu untuk merenung, bermain dan tidur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan yang memiliki bau menyengat itu bersamaan dengan bel tanda istirahat

Kris melayangkan banyak pertanyaan mengganggu tapi Luhan lebih banyak lagi, mereka terus bertanya tanpa memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menjawab dan pada akhirnya mereka berhenti setelah Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun datang kekafetaria paling terlambat, alasananya karena Jessica kembali memanggilnya, wanita itu menjadi lebih sering membuang waktu istirahat Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini

Luhan menepuk kuris kosong disebelahnya "Baby, disini bersamaku!"

Pekikan riang Luhan dibalas rotasi mata oleh Baekhyun, tapi anak itu tetap mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Luhan

Chanyeol mengabaikan itu, tetap mencoba untuk hanya fokus pada makanannya

"Chanyeol, kau terlihat tidak baik, maksudku kau tidak pernah bolos-"

"Aku baik, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol tersenyum seadanya pada Kyungsoo yang kini mengangguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O'

Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun lalu berbisik, Baekhyun fokus mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan. Meski Chanyeol ingin untuk tidak peduli tapi matanya terus saja melayangkan tatapan pada mereka. _Sialan!_

. .

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul 9 malam dan kelas baru saja bubar, Chanyeol sangat merindukan ranjang empuknya

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol mendongak saat mendengar ada yang meneriaki namanya, ia melihat Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Chanyeol, mengatur napas dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendongak "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Chanyeol

Kening Chanyeol mengerut "Bukankah kita sama-sama baru keeuar dari kelas?"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol berdecih

Baekhyun cemberut "Aku butuh bantuanmu, ini darurat!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju taman belakang sekolah. Kening Chanyeol mengerut dalam saat melihat sebuah tikar dengan banyak makanan diatasnya sudah tersusun rapih disana, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas tikar itu

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk menghabiskan ini semua!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Baekhyun malah memasukan satu potong Kimbap kedalam sana

Baekhyun terkekeh "Rasanya sangat enak 'kan?"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat giginya mulai mengunyah Kimbap yang luar biasa enak "Ini seperti buatan Ibuku!"

"Memang buatan Ibumu" Baekhyun bergumam

 _"Selamat siang nyonya park?"_

 _"Ya, Baekhyunnie?"_

 _"Nyonya, bisa kau bantu aku untuk memasak beberapa masakan?"_

 _"Ah? Untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku benar-benar merindukan masakanmu, nyonya, bisakah?"_

 _"Tentu! Aku akan langsung kirim ini kekamar asramamu, Baby"_

 _"Terimakasih, nyonya, terimakasih banyak"_

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Kimbapnya enak!" ia ikut memakan Kimbapnya

Mereka menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada kurang dari 10 menit tanpa melewatkan satu kata 'Wah' pun setiap kali makanan menyapa lidah mereka, Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang menyerah karena perutnya terasa seperti akan meledak dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya pada Nasi goreng kimchi

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Terimakasih"

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Semuanya, aku merasa lebih baik karena semuanya"

Baekhyun mendengus "Kau terlihat sangat buruk disepanjang hari dan hanya karena makanan kau bisa tersenyum selebar itu"

Chanyeol cemberut "Bukan karena makanan juga"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat "Lalu?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun "Karena.."

"Karena?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya

Chanyeol mengerjap "Karena.. udara disini sejuk?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol

Chanyeol berdehem "Benar-benar sejuk"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas "Memang, sangat-sangat sejuk" cibiran Baekhyun mengundang tawa Chanyeol

Lalu hening, mereka melewati banyak waktu untuk diam, saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu membuang wajah karena merasa malu atau menatap hamparan danau yang membiaskan cahanya bulan

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya karena entah kenapa ia merasa canggung "Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai balasan

Mata Chanyeol bergerak liar "Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada sejarah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu"

"Apa ada kemungkinan untukmu menentang sejarah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "Mempercayai sejarah bukan berarti aku akan selalu terpaku pada itu, Chanyeol" ia mengusak rambut berantakan Chanyeol "Aku disini untuk masa depan, untuk membuat sejarah baru"

Perkataan lembut Baekhyun mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi, Luhan benar, Chanyeol seharusnya sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan hari ini ia benar-benar menemukan itu. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat berbanding terbalik dengan lambatnya Chanyeol untuk menyadari perasaannya, ini bukan hanya sekedar Chanyeol takut Baekhyun terluka lalu ia merasa bersalah, merasa tersaingin karena Baekhyun memiliki orang lain yang bisa ia ajak berteman, perasaannya tidak sedangkal itu, Chanyeol menginginkannya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang ada dikepalanya untuk membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan berakhir pada Baekhyun yang jatuh dipelukan yang lebih tinggi

 _ **Anak ebih tinggi memandang anak lebih kecil yang tengah tersenyum sambil memakan ice creamnya"Siapa namamu?"**_

 _ **"Byun Baekhyun"**_

 _ **"Halo Baehun, namaku Park-Chan-Nyeol"**_

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dalam dekapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan senyum dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya, pipinya sudah semerah tomat atau malah lebih parah

 _ **"Halo Chanyeol, namamu bagus, aku suka" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengusap kepala Chanyeol**_

 _ **"Namamu cantik, Baehun" Ucapan polos anak berumur 6 tahun itu mengundang kerucut dibibir Baekhyun**_

 _ **"Namaku Baekhyun!"**_

"Setelah lulus aku ingin kita masuk universitas yang sama, bagaimana?"

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol berhasil membuat bahu Baekhyun menengang, bunga yang hampir merekah mati seketika. Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol, mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa segera pergi dari sana dan beruntung karena pesan dari Kris tentang batas waktu malam menyelamatkanya

. .

. .

Chanyeol bangun dipagi hari dengan senyum lebar seperti orang sinting, Luhan memaklumi itu karena Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menjadi waras. Senyum Chanyeol sedikit meluntur ketika melihat ada tiga amplop surat warna-warni diatas meja belajarnya, dengan cepat ia membuka itu

"Terimakasih untuk pelukan hangatmu, teman. LH?" Chanyeol mendelik pada Luhan

Luhan menggidikan bahunya "Aku ingin berterimakasih secara langsung tapi kurasa mengirim surat bukan ide buruk, setidaknya tugasku berkurang satu" kini Luhan yang tersenyum dengan sangat lebar

Chanyeol merotasi matanya lalu membuka satu surat lain "Sebenarnya aku marah karena kau menganggapku seorang pengecut, tapi terimakasih untuk menjaga Luhan. SH- yah! Sehun juga mengirim surat padaku?!"

Luhan kembali menggidikan bahunya

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut, lalu ia membuka surat terakhir "Take you home?" hanya itu, tanpa tanda pengirim atau inisial atau semacamnya seperti yang Luhan dan Sehun berikan untuknya

Luhan mendekat lalu merebut surat itu seenaknya "Take you home?"

"Take you home?"

"Bukankah itu judul lagu yang baru rilis beberapa hari lalu?"

Berpikir. Berpikir

"Ah!" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Pantas saja, seperti tidak asing"

. .

Senyum Chanyeol benar-benar hilang hari itu setelah mengetahui kalau ia satu-satunya orang yang belum mengirim surat, satu-satunya yang tidak tahu dan satu-satunya yang belum memikirkan apa dan pada siapa ia akan memberikan surat itu

Kris memberikan Yixing, Tao dan Joonmyeon masing-masing satu surat karena mereka kompak mengirim surat untuk Kris, Minseok dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo memberikan masing-masing satu pada semua kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa), Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun padanya dan Baekhyun berkata kalau ia sudah membuatnya bahkan sudah mengirim itu tadi pagi dan saat Chanyeol bertanya pada siapa ia mengirimnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi, membuat mood Chanyeol semakin buruk

Ditambah lagi Choi songsaenim hari ini memiliki jadwal dikelasnya, dan benar saja, sesampainya beliau dikelas nama Park Chanyeol langsung keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol mengumpat sebelum akhirnya duduk dikursi yang sudah Choi songsaenim sediakan didepan kelas dengan membawa gitarnya

Chanyeol berdehem "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan lagu selain ini" ia berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri

Suara petikan gitar yang indah mengiringi suara beratnya, itu membuat semua orang kagum, Chanyeol tidak pernah bernyanyi sebelumnya, ia hanya akan bermain alat musik itupun hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sangat malu karena kebanyakan saat bait demi bait keluar darinya, Baekhyun selalu ada dipikirannya

Yeogi nae maeumsoge modeun mareul da kkeonaeeo jul sun eopsjiman

 _(Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku)_

Saranghandaneun marieyo

 _(Namun sebenarnya aku mencintaimu_ _)_

Suara tepuk tangan menjadi penutup penampilan Chanyeol, ia kembali ketempat duduknya dengan dagu terangkat karena merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri

Lalu Minseok menjadi orang kedua, disusul dengan Tao karena anak itu tertawa saat Minseok gagal dinada tinggi dan selanjutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar menunggu ini, pipinya berubah menjadi merah karena terlalu semangat, ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bernyanyi

Ketika suara Baekhyun yang tanpa iringan musik apapun terdengar dengan sangat indah, itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpaku hanya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tengah menutup matanya setiap kali masuk pada nada yang rumit. Chanyeol menyukainya, sangat, terlebih lagi fakta kalau judul lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan sama dengan judul lagu yang tertulis disurat yang ia dapat di meja belajarnya

Ne namja anijiman

 _(Aku bukan kekasihmu)_

Jogeumman jikyeobwa jwo

 _(Tapi perhatikanlah aku)_

Neoui geu saram anijiman

 _(Aku bukan satu-satunya)_

Neoreul anajul sun eopseodo neol jibe deryeogal

 _(Meskipun aku tak bisa memelukmu)_

Neolpeun deungeul gajin geureon namjaya

 _(Akulah pria kuat yang bisa membawamu pulang)_

Baraedajulge

 _(Aku akan membawamu pulang)_

Naege gidae

 _(Bersandarlah padaku)_

. .

Take you home

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Siapa yang nunggu ini update? /ga ada (╥_╥)


	8. Fake

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

Chapter 8 : Fake

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kau akan membawaku pulang?"

Terhitung hari ini sudah duapuluh lima kali Chanyeol bertanya (kemarin lebih banyak) dengan senyum idiot yang sejujurnya sangat mengganggu Baekhyun -tepatnya membuat Baekhyun malu

Bibirnya bergetar, ingin sekali berteriak _Iya dan berhentilah bertanya! Kau membuatku gila!_ Tapi Baekhyun setidaknya masih punya harga diri untuk tidak membuat dirinya tambah malu, jadi ia mendesah dan berkata dengan pelan

"Chan, berhenti bertanya, kau menggangguku"

Senyum diwajah Chanyeol menghilang seiring dengan tarikan diwajahnya yang menjauh, Baekhyun menyadari itu lalu segera menyela

"Oh, bukan menganggu yang seperti-"

"Aku tahu, aku memang penganggu" Chanyeol mempermainkan jarinya diatas meja dengan wajah tertunduk

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Kau seperti wanita Pms!"

Chanyeol mendengus "Kupikir kau akan minta maaf"

"Okay, maafkan aku" lengan Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengusak rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah merengek, Baekhyun terkikik

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu didalam saku jas seragamnya saat lengan Baekhyun sudah selesai bermain diatas kepalanya, ia menaruh itu tepat didepan lengan terlipat Baekhyun "Untukmu" Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Tapi berjanjilah untuk membuka itu setelah hasil ujian kelulusan kita keluar"

Baekhyun memandang lipatan kertas berwarna biru terang itu dengan sangat berminat, ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk membuka itu tapi Chanyeol merebutnya

"Berjanjilah, Baek, itu sangat sederhana!" banyak rengekan dikalimat itu

Baekhyun menghebuskan napasnya kasar "Okay, aku janji"

"Pinky promise?" Chanyeol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke arah Baekhyun, meski awalnya Baekhyun menolak tapi akhirnya ia ikut mengangkat kelingkingnya lalu membelitnya dengan kelingking besar Chanyeol

"Promise"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu memberikan suratnya pada Baekhyun yang langsung menyimpan itu disakunya, Chanyeol hampir berbicara jika saja Daehyun tidak datang sambil meneriaki nama Baekhyun dengan sangat kencang, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendengus bahkan mengumpat, membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang lebih kecil

Daehyun memberikan Baekhyun selembar kertas "Baekhyun, Jessica songsaenim menitipkan ini untukmu"

Chanyeol membuat lehernya menjadi lebih panjang, berusaha menangkap deretan huruf diatas kertas yang Daehyun berikan untuk Baekhyun, tapi sejauh matanya mencoba yang ia dapatkan hanyalah logo dan nama sekolahnya karena Baekhyun langsung melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa "Terimakasih"

"Tidak masalah" Daehyun menggidikan bahunya "Songsaenim ingin kau segera membuat keputusan karena-"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya membuat Daehyun maupun Chanyeol terkejut

Matanya bergerak liar "Ikut aku!" pinta Baekhyun tegas, terdengar seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya

Daehyun mengangguk kaku lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun beberapa kaki dibelakangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengumpat sejadinya melihat Baekhyun pergi bersama Dae- _keparat_ -hyun tanpa berkata apapun

. .

Sehun melempar lipatan kertas pada Luhan dan Luhan membukanya dengan senyum yang teramat lebar lalu ia menulis sesuatu disana dan melemparnya pada Sehun, mereka terus melakukan itu sampai jumlahnya tidak terhitung dengan puluhan kertas kusut yang akhirnya mereka simpan dilaci masing-masing

Chanyeol merotasi matanya, merasa konyol dengan tingkah pasangan yang tengah kasmaran itu. Kelas benar-benar ribut karena jam kosong yang sengaja dibuat oleh para guru, mereka berasumsi kalau jam kosong itu perlu untuk tidak membuat kepulan asap dikepala murid mereka, setidaknya satu jam pelajaran yang tidak diujikan akan menjadi jam bebas untuk mereka

Baekhyun masih tidak terlihat semenjak ia pergi bersama Daehyun, Chanyeol tahu kalau itu bukanlah masalah tapi tetap saja sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorong untuk segera berlari keluar kelas, meghampiri Daehyun dan memukul hidungnya, Chanyeol hampir melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu kalau saja Baekhyun tidak masuk kedalam kelas, dengan membawa sebuah map lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa buku dimejanya, mereka saling berbisik untuk waktu yang lama

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau banyak ekspresi terkejut diwajah Kyungsoo tapi pria pendek itu juga tersenyum, jadi Chanyeol sedikit bingung untuk mengira-ngira tentang apa yang mereka obrolkan, lalu Baekhyun memberikan map yang ia bawa pada Kyungsoo membuat banyak senyuman muncul dari bibir hatinya. Chanyeol memutar pandangannya saat mata Baekhyun terarah padanya, Chanyeol bersiul sambil menggaruk pipi dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah menepuk (mengusak) kepalanya, bermain dengam helaian rambutnya, oh Baekhyun jadi seperti maniak rambut!

"Berusaha menguping, huh?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu duduk ditempatnya, memunggungi Chanyeol

Bibir Chanyeol mengerut "Tidak"

Punggung Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang mati-matian menahan tawa

"Berhenti mentertawaiku" Chanyeol mencibir

Pundak Baekhyun bergidik "Telingamu 'kan besar, kupikir itu akan membantumu untuk menangkap bisikan semua orang"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan "Uh, kau jahat"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk mendelik pada Chanyeol "Masih dalam mode wanita Pms?"

Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Berhenti mengatakan itu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan sempurna, ia menatap lurus kedalam manik coklat bulat Chanyeol "Aku ingin kau juga membuat janji untukku"

Chanyeol mengerjap

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi, tidak pergi terlalu jauh, setidaknya aku masih akan melihat keberadaanmu, itu batas terjauhmu"

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengangkat lengannya sebatas dada "Aku janji!"

. .

. .

Chanyeol merasa semakin tidak ingin melaksanakan ujian kelulusan karena perasaan beratnya untuk berpisah dengan teman-idiot-sekelasnya, meninggalkan gedung sekolah, kafetaria, perpustakaan, ruang musik, taman belakang, kamar asramanya bahkan sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan (alarmnya dipagi hari). Dihari minggupun Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tinggal diasrama ketimbang pulang kerumahnya yang jauh lebih nyaman, ia merekam kamarnya dengan kamera ponsel bahkan merekam Luhan yang tengah mandi, atau merekam siapapun yang berkunjung sambil melakukan banyak hal konyol

Luhan sangat lelah untuk berteriak karena Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya untuk memberikan rekaman dirinya yang tengah mandi pada Sehun

"Berhenti, Park!" Luhan berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol tertawa dengan ponsel yang masih merekam Luhan yang sekarang sedang memakai jubah mandi juga bandana bentuk tanduk rusa kecil dikepalanya

"Kau lucu, hyung!" Chanyeop berseru heboh

"Aku akan membunuhmu aku akan membunuhmu aku akan membunuhmu" Luhan terus merapalkan kalimat itu sambil berjalan keluar kamar

Chanyeol membola "Yah! Hyung! Pakai bajumu!" ia berteriak dengan panik dibalik pintu yang terbuka tapi Luhan sudah tidak terlihat

Chanyeol menekan tombol pause dilayar ponselnya lalu sedikit berlari untuk mencari Luhan tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun, langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu bernomor 21 lalu dengan senyum mengembang ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan gencar, ponsel yang menyala sudah siap dilengannya, tak lama pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol segera menekan tombol play pada layar yang kini menampakan Baekhyun dengan wajah bangun tidurnya yang lucu

Chanyeol tertawa "Baek, aku merekammu"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat lalu matanya membesar saat melihat punggung ponsel Chanyeol yang terarah padanya "Yah! Aku bahkan belum membasuh wajahku!"

"Kau lucu, boleh aku masuk?"

"Apa kau sedang merekam untuk vearity show atau semacamnya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Hanya sebagai kenang-kenangan"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya

"Oh! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu yang sedang melakukan itu"

Baekhyun mendengus

"Itu juga!"

"Okay, hentikan sekarang atau aku akan menendang bokongmu"

Baekhyun bergeser untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk

"Taehyung tidak disini?" Chanyeol merasa janggal karena kamar Baekhyun yang sunyi

"Dia pergi untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya"

Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Baekhyun tidak menangkapnya "Taehyung memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik, Taehyung menunjukan fotonya padaku"

Chanyeol bergumam 'oh' panjang dengan tubuh yang memutari kamar Baekhyun

"Berhenti merekam kamarku!" Baekhyun protes dan Chanyeol menurutinya dengan mengarahkan ponsel pada Baekhyun

"Jadi Baekhyun, bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dengan mengusak rambutnya sendiri "Apa yang lain melakukannya juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat membuat ponselnya ikut bergerak "Jongin, Yixing hyung, Kris hyung bahkan aku merekam Luhan hyung yang tengah mandi"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya "Kau melakukannya?"

"Aku akan menunjukan bagian yang paling lucu dari Luhan hyung"

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengulum bibirnya dan mulai bicara "Namaku Byun Baekhyun" ia melambaikan lengannya dengan gerakan canggung "Aku 6 bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol, rumah kami juga berdekatan- aku harus mengatakan apa lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli "Apapun, seperti hobby atau kebiasaanmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Sebenarnya aku suka bernyanyi tapi aku merasa malu setiap melakukannya, aku tidak punya kebiasaan khusus kecuali memukuli Chanyeol"

"Kau punya! Kau seorang pecinta pelajaran sejarah!"

Baekhyun tertawa "Aku hanya menyukainya, karena sejarah membuatku mengetahui banyak hal" ia merebut ponsel Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan kameranya pada Chanyeol yang terkejut "Kau juga harus melakukannya!"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Tidak! Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun!"

"Kau pikir aku siap? Aku bahkan belum membasuh wajahku!"

Chanyeol menyerah dan akhirnya dia melakukannya

.

. .

Mereka menjadi dua orang pengganggu hari itu, Chanyeol bertugas seperti seorang reporter yang mengetuk pintu dengan brutal disetiap kamar teman mereka sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi juru kamera yang ceroboh, ia selalu merekam sesuatu untuk menaikan mood

. .

.

. .

Hari dimana musim berganti, hari pertama musim dingin, yang juga berarti kalau ujian kelulusan sekaligus ujian masuk universitas dimulai.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam

 _"Ikuti semua mata pelajaran, itu akan memudahkanmu untuk dapat pertimbangan di universitas, setidaknya jika kau gagal disatu mata pelajaran kau masih memiliki nilai 98%"_

Setidaknya itu yang dikatan Ayahnya saat menelpon Chanyeol tadi pagi dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti ide cemerlang Ayahnya, mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol memilih universitas biasa, tapi kali ini Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri sampai berani mendaftarkan namanya di Universitas internasioan seoul. Catat itu!

Dimenit terakhir Chanyeol hampir menyerah dengan rasa gugupnya, ia ingin lari keluar dari ruang ujian menuju sekolahnya lalu bersimpuh dikaki Jessica untuk meminta memindahkan namanya ke Universitas lain, tapi itu tidak mungkin! Tidak tidak tidak!

Ponsel disakunya bergetar pelan, dengan keringat yang membasahi lengannya Chanyeol meraih benda pipih itu dan sedikit merasa lebih membaca pesan yang masuk dari Baekhyun

 _ **Bbaekh**_ _: Aku ada diruang 4 dan seperti saranmu -saran Ayahmu lebih tepatnya, aku ambil semua mata pelajaran dan memilih bahasa inggris untuk mata pelajaran bahasa asing. Hwaithing yeollo!_

Chanyeol membalas pesan itu dengan senyum yang terukir manis diwajahnya

 _Setelah selesai aku akan menunggumu dipintu keluar, kau juga, semangat!_

Ujian dimulai beberapa menit setelahnya dan itu hanya menghabiskan waktu sampai jam makan siang, saat ujian selesai Chanyeol segera melesat keluar kelas dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Ya, ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki tingkat percaya diri super tinggi

"Bagaimana? Menurutmu berapa persen yang akan kau dapat?" Jongdae memulai percakapan dengan sedikit senggolan dibahu Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Aku butuh lebih dari 95% untuk masuk jurusan yang aku mau"

Baekhyun menghela napas "Aku butuh setidaknya 98%"

Mata Chanyeol membulat "Memangnya kau masuk kelas apa?"

"Psikologi" Baekhyun menjawab dengan parau

Jongdae tertawa "Aku lebih beruntung, setidaknya 85% dan aku berhasil!"

Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Aku butuh Cappucino hangat"

"Oh!" Jongdae berseru heboh "Aku baru melihat cafe didekat sini, mereka sedang memberikan potongan harga yang gila!" Tanpa mendengar perotes yang lain, Jongdae menarik lengan keduanya dengan sembarangan dan ceroboh

Cafe yang Jongdae maksud hanya berjarak beberapa blok pertokoan dari tempat mereka, Jongdae masuk dengan wajah dan dagu terangkat tinggi supaya tidak terlihat remeh, katanya, entahlah Chanyeol tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan tingkah aneh anak satu itu

Seorang pelayan wanita mendekati meja yang mereka duduki dengan membawa satu buku menu yang dihias sedimikan rupa sampai bisa membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol merotasi matanya (meski ia juga sedikit tertarik dengan hiasannya, atau dengan Baekhyun?)

"Satu strawberry milkshake?" Baekhyun memesan dengan hati-hati

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum tipis dengan raut wajah bersalah "Karena ini hari pertama musim dingin, kami tidak menyajikan satupun milkshake, maaf"

Baekhyun mendesah "Aku ingin americano panas dengan lebih banyak gula" ia tersenyum kecil dan pelayan itu mengangguk

"Beri aku cappucino tanpa gula, panas" Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Jongdae agar segera menyebutkan pesanannya

Jongdae berjengit "Aku.. latte rasa vanilla, jangan terlalu panas"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan setelah ia pergi seorang pelayan lain datang dengan sepiring kue kering lalu meletakannya dengan hati-hati diatas meja dan membungkuk setelah mengucapkan 'Silahkan dinikmati' dengan suara lembut dan menjauh dari meja mereka

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan menggoda Baekhyun, memainkan rambut atau mencubit pipinya. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa merutuki ide cemerlangnya yang membawa dua love bird itu duduk didepan wajahnya dengan terus menebar.. eum, kemesraan?

Jongdae mendengus, menghentikan lengan Chanyeol yang sudah hampir menjepit hidung Baekhyun "Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukannya dan mulai memperdulikan eksistensiku?"

Chanyeol menarik lengannya kaku lalu berdehem

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar "Jongdae-ah, aku tidak menghilangkan eksistensimu, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja lengan anak disebelahku tidak bisa berhenti bermain"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku bukan anak, okay?"

Jongdae tertawa bersama dengan datangnya pesanan yang mereka tunggu, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan pelayan pengantar itu pergi mereka langsung menyesap minuman mereka. Sensasi panas dan pahit dilidah Chanyeol benar-benar membuat otaknya kembali segar, setelah bertarung dengan ratusan soal memuakan

"Ah ya" Jongdae membuka suara "Chanyeol-ah, sebentar lagi hari ulangtahunmu, apa kau sudah membuat rencana untuk merayakannya?"

"Aku belum, tapi mungkin Ibu dan Ayah sudah" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kalian ingat saat tahun lalu? Saat aku dan Kris hyung membuat jebakan sampai Chanyeol menangis?"

"Ya ya! Aku ingat!" Jongdae berseru heboh tanpa memperdulikan pelanggan lain yang terganggu dengan suara melengkingnya "Kurasa Sehun atau Jongin menyimpan rekamannya"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tertawa dengan gila

Chanyeol mendengus, merendahkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"Akting Kris hyung patut diapresiasi, kurasa. Ia sangat mendalami perannya!" Jongdae lagi-lagi dengan suara melengkingnya

Baekhyun tertawa sampai memukul meja "Ide yang bagus untuk menyebar berita kalau Chanyeol itu tukang bully, aku salut dengan beberapa adik kelas yang setuju masuk dalam skenario"

Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati tentang tidak malunya mereka yang tertawa dengan heboh, beruntung karena mereka tidak diusir oleh salah satu pegawai disana

. .

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan lengan mereka pada Jongdae yang duduk dihalte bus, masih setia menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju rumah karena Jongdae ingin mengambil beberapa barang, sedangkan bus mereka sudah sampai. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol agar duduk dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela

Tubuh mereka sedikit terguncang saat bus maju dengan perlahan, Chanyeol masih dalam mode diam setelah dipermalukan Baekhyun dan jongdae dicafe tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum, menusuk pipi sebelah kiri Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya

"Rupanya kau marah, huh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan wajah datar

Baekhyun mendesah dan memilih untuk membiarkan Chanyeol seperti itu, tidak ada yang bicara untuk waktu yang lama sampai Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya yang berkali-kali terbentur sesuatu yang ternyata kepala Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertidur, hebat, bahkan disaat merajukpun ia masih bisa tidur seenaknya, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar dipundak Chanyeol sehingga yang lebih tinggi bisa menyandarkan kepalanya dipuncak kepala Baekhyun. Uh, Baekhyun benci fakta kalau pundaknya tidak lebih tinggi dari kepala Chanyeol

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terpejam, senyumnya mengembang bersamaan dengan rona merah dipipinya yang berusaha ia tutupi sampai Baekhyun juga ikut terjepam. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu selama 30 menit sampai bus berhenti dihalte sekolah, Baekhyun yang membuka mata pertama kali dan membangunkan Chanyeol untuk turun, Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan bahkan sampai mereka sudah memasuki gedung asrama

"Aku bersumpah akan memukul wajahmu jika kau terus seperti itu!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal

Chanyeol tetap diam

"Chan-"

"Baiklah, Baek" Chanyeol memaksakan senyum untuk terukir

Baekhyun berdecih tapi ia ikut tersenyum, lengannya terulur untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol, membentuk senyum yang lebih lebar, Chanyeol mengerang karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disekitar pipinya

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dibelakangnya, mereka menoleh

"Uh!" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal didalam" ia memutar tubuhnya, kembali masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintu bahkan menguncinya

Baekhyun menarik lengannya dengan kaku dari pipi Chanyeol, lalu tertawa dengan canggung

. .

. .

Kris berjalan mendekat menuju kerumunan murid yang berkumpul didepan kantor kepala sekolah

"Hey, apa yang dilakukan semua orang ditempat ini?" Kris bertanya dengan santai

Salah seorang murid yang baik hati menjawab pertanyaannya dengan "Mengumpulkan nama tema untuk festival minggu depan"

Rahang Kris jatuh begitu saja

"Ketua Osis, kau baik?"

Kris menggeleng lalu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka, ia berlarian disekitar lorong sekolah dengan wajah panik (juga bodoh)nya, ia hampir mendobrak pintu kelas jika saja akal sehatnya tidak kembali secepat ia memutar kenop pintu

"GAWAT!" suara beratnya menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas "Aku lupa menyampaikan ini pada kalian!" Kris terlihat mengerikan dengan kedua lengan yang menarik rambut blondenya

Kris menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lalu mulai mengitari kelas

"Bisa kau tenang dan ceritakan apa yang membuatmu sepanik ini?" Joonmyeon angkat bicara

Kris menghela napas kasar "Sekolah mengadakan bazar, tidak tidak! bukan bazar, tapi festival dan itu dibuka untuk umum! Dan aku lupa untuk memberitahukan ini pada kalian!"

Joonmyeon berdecih "Hanya itu?"

Kris mengangguk ragu "Jika kalian tidak mempermasalahkan tentang waktunya, ya, hanya itu" ia meringis bersalah

Lalu pertanyaan tentang waktu datang dengan ribut

Kris melirik seluruh temannya "Minggu depan" ia berkata dengan ragu

"FUCK!" uh, itu Sehun

Kris mendelik pada yang termuda "Kau berani mengumpat padaku, hah?!" jika Yixing tidak menahan lengan Kris mungkin ia sudah memukul wajah Sehun

"Salahmu, kali ini aku membela Sehun" Yixing berkata dengan lembut

Kris mendesah "Maaf" lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar "Ini salahku. Bisakah kalian membuat tema untuk itu? Aku harus segera mengumpulkannya keruang kepala sekolah"

"Aku ada!" Jongin berseru "Seperti tahun lalu, mari kita buat tema tonight party"

Kris tertawa tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah gelap "Lalu kau mau kelompok kita diusir dari acara?! Tidak, terimakasih!"

Baekhyun berdehem "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan satu tema, tapi aku tidak tahu apa kalian akan setuju atau tidak"

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum

. .

"Dreamworld?"

Kris mengangguk kaku atas pertanyaan sang Kepala sekolah

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan "Aku harap kelas kalian tidak membuat kekacauan seperti salah satu kelas ditahun lalu"

 _Beruntung aku tidak mengambil ide Jongin_

Kris kembali mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah membungkuk pelan

"Bagaimana?" Minseok dan Luhan yang menunggu diluar ruangan bertanya kompak

"Kurasa diizinkan, kepala sekolah menganggukan kepalanya" Kris menggidikan bahu

Luhan mendesah lega "Yang lain sudah menunggu dikafetaria"

Kris mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Luhan dan Minseok menuju kafetaria, saat mereka sampai suara riuh menyambut

Jongin mendelik "Aku tidak suka dengan ide Baekhyun hyung"

"Yah!" Baekhyun mengacungkan sendoknya "Tapi ideku langsung diterima, tidak seperti idemu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan ideku?!"

Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sandwichnya "Berhenti berteriak" kini pandangannya tertuju pada Kris, mengabaikan Jongin yang sekarang malah memakan sandwichnya dengan wajah cerah "Jadi bagaimana?"

Kris duduk dikursi kosong disebelah Tao "Kepala sekolah mengangguk, kurasa ia setuju"

"Tanpa meminta penjelasan?" Tao bertanya penasaran

Kris menggeleng kecil dengan lengan yang meraih jus jeruk milik Tao "Itulah keuntungannya ada dikelompokku" ia tersenyum sombong, meminum jus jeruk Tao lalu mengernyit saat rasa masam memenuhi lidahnya

Tao menggidikan bahu "Ahjussi berkata kalau stok jeruk manis sudah habis"

Luhan mengetuk meja beberapa kali membuat mata mereka kini tertuju padanya "Waktu kita tidak banyak" ia melirik Kris yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik gelas jus "Kita harus membuat semuanya menjadi cepat. Aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon akan mengurus biayanya. Kris hyung, Tao, Jongin dan Sehun kalian yang siapkan properti. Yixing, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung yang bertugas untuk menata ruangan"

Semuanya mengangguk tanpa protes

"Hanya satu ruangan yang tersisa, ruang olahraga. Kita dapat banyak keuntungan, selain luas, ruang olahraga juga tidak memiliki pembatas" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Baiklah!" Kris berseru tiba-tiba "Rapat selesai, aku butuh makanan untuk menyegarkan kepala"

. .

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang kini menunjuk pukul 4 sore, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara dikamarnya disore hari (biasanya Chanyeol kembali dijam 9 malam). Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang berada dibawah bantal, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali mendengar suara ayahnya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu, hanya saja ini menyangkut tugas festivalnya, Chanyeol mencari nama kontak Ayahnya dan langsung menekan tombol panggil dilayar pipih benda itu, setelah dering ketiga Ayahnya mengangkat

 _"Halo, Chanyeollie?"_

Chanyeol merotasi matanya karena nama panggilan kekanakan itu "Ayah, kau sibuk?" ia bertanya hati-hati

Suara tawa rendah terdengar disebrang sana _"Untukmu? Tidak akan"_

Chanyeol ikut tertawa pelan "Kumohon jangan salah paham padaku Ayah, aku menelpon memang karena ingin, tapi ada sesuatu juga, sebenarnya" ia meringis

Ayahnya bergumam panjang

"Bisakah Ayah bantu aku untuk mencari dana? Eumm begini.. sekolahku akan mengadakan festival dan pasti akan membutuhkan banyak dana, jadi-"

 _"Of course yes! Kenapa kau takut untuk mengatakannya?"_

Chanyeol mendesah lega "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak, Ayah"

Tawa Ayahnya kembali terdengar _"Kau butuh dalam bentuk tunai atau aku kirim ke rekeningmu?"_

Chanyeol berucap dengan canggung "Aku butuh secepatnya, jadi bisakah Ayah kirim dalam tunai?"

 _"Tentu, besok pagi aku akan kirim ke sekolahmu"_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Terimakasih banyak Ayah!"

 _"Uh, akan ada rapat, sayang sekali"_

"Ayah bilang sedang tidak sibuk?"

 _"Sedikit, okay?"_

Chanyeol terkekeh "Baiklah, sukses untuk rapatmu"

 _"Tentu"_ helaan napas _"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu setress tentang bagaimana hasil ujianmu"_

"Tentu, aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

 _"Me too"_ Ada banyak keheningan sampai Ayahnya berucap kalau banyak orang yang sudah menunggu jadi Chanyeol mengakhirinya

Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi pria yang cengeng tapi kebaikan Ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis, sebelum airmata benar-benar jatuh, ia memutuskan mencari Luhan untuk memberitahunya tentang ini. Langkahnya terasa ringan saat membuka pintu tapi tertahan karena tiba-tiba Yixing berlari kearahnya dan hampir menabraknya, beruntung karena Yixing langsung berhenti

Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal berseru "Apa yang membuatmu berlari, hyung?"

Yixing mengatur napasnya lalu ia memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada Chanyeol "Aku buru-buru, Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung memanggilku tapi Jessica Songsaenim malah menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada Baekhyun, bisa kau bantu aku? Aku harus segera kesana, okay? Terimakasih!"

Yixing kembali berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sebuah amplop bertuliskan nama dan logo sekolahnya dibagian depan, kening Chanyeol mengerut, ia memutar amplop itu dan membaca tulisan yang membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi tak terbaca

"Kepada Byun Baehyun, pemberitahuan lanjutan beasiswa di Universitas Vrije Universiteit, Belanda"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Okay, akhirnya aku update juga kaann, ini bener-bener baru selesai ngetik langsung aku post wkwkwk. Happy reading guys ^^


	9. War

Author :

Title : Beautiful

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Exo member

Ft.

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

And other

Genre : Boys Love | Fluff | Romance | School life

Rated : T

Length : Chapter

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : War

.

.

 _Kepada Byun Baehyun, pemberitahuan lanjutan beasiswa di Universitas Vrije Universiteit, Belanda_

Tunggu- apa?

Belanda?

Belanda, katanya?

Belum otaknya selesai memproses kalimat apa yang ia baca, Yixing kembali untuk merebut kertas ditangannya, Chanyeol mendongak, menunjukan raut marah dan sedih dan banyak kehampaan pada Yixing yang panik

Yixing terlihat gusar "Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak memberikan ini padamu-"

"-Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendesis rendah

Yixing menelan liurnya gugup

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengulangnya lagi

Yixing gelagapan "D-d-d-dia ada dikamar, kurasa"

Dan Yixing melihat Chanyeol sedikit berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun -mungkin, atau memang iya. Yixing memutar otak, berpikir keras tentang apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan dan kakinya membawa ia untuk berlari, berlari secepat mungkin, bahkan melewati Chanyeol yang baru saja berbelok dilorong terakhir sampai ke kamar Baekhyun, tanpa mengetuk Yixing langsung masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam

Yixing melihat Baekhyun yang tersentak diranjangnya "GAWAT!" ia berteriak lalu mulai berjalan mengitari kamar, itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun merasa dejavu

Baekhyun mengerjap "Apa? Gawat apa?"

Yixing melempar kertas yang memang seharusnya untuk Baekhyun pada si pemilik, Baekhyun cemberut karena itu sedikit tidak sopan

Yixing menggigit ujung ibu jarinya "Ini salahku, aku lupa kalau Chanyeol harusnya tidak boleh tahu tentang ini"

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu membawa Yixing untuk duduk bersama dilantai "Tenang, hyung. Katakan ada apa? Kenapa Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun ikut panik

"Jessica Songsaenim menitipkan surat itu untukmu padaku dan tiba-tiba Kris hyung menelponku untuk membicarakan soal festival dan aku bertemu Chanyeol dan aku memberikan surat itu padanya, aku bilang untuk memberikan itu padamu dan Chanyeol membaca tulisannya, dia tahu tentang beasiswamu dan god dammit! DIA SEDANG MENUJU KESINI!" Yixing terengah bersamaan dengan suara ketukan beruntun dipintu Baekhyun "Itu Chanyeol" Yixing berbisik

Baekhyun memutar matanya "Itu Chanyeol, dan... itu hanya Chanyeol! Kenapa hyung sangat takut pada mahluk bodoh itu?"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan berat hati, Yixing menyaksikan setiap pergarakan yang Baekhyun lakukan ditempatnya, _itu hanya Chanyeol, kenapa kau takut?_ Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat itu, meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak akan memukulnya atau semacamnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berbuat sekasar itu pada Baekhyun. Menghela napas, Baekhyun memutar kunci dan kenop pintu dengan rasa mual diperutnya

Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan banyak keringat didahi, mata yang memerah, bibir yang membentuk satu garis tipis dan raut wajah terluka, itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menelan kalimat yang akan ia tumpahkan, Baekhyun merasa kalau ia begitu buruk

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi Chanyeol menyela "Pembohong!"

Chanyeol menatap tepat dimanik berkilau Baekhyun "Kau pembohong! Kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi jauh darimu tapi ternyata kau yang pergi, kau pikir matamu memiliki kemampuan ajaib untuk bisa melihatku dari Belanda?! Hah!"

Baekhyun membeku, melihat airmata Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit meleleh ke pipinya, itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih buruk lagi. Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, dengan kekehan gelap dan dengan banyak kata bodoh

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mendengus "Siapa lagi yang belum mengetahui tentang beasiswa sialanmu selain aku?"

Baekhyun bungkam, tidak menemukan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan Chanyeol karena.. karena hanya Chanyeol yang belum mengetahuinya, Baekhyun hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu, tapi semua terlambat, sangat terlambat

Chanyeol terkekeh "Jadi hanya aku?" ia mengusap wajah penuh airmatanya dengan kasar, mengerang, lalu kembali bicara "Pergilah, Baek, pergilah sejauh yang kau mau, aku tidak akan pernah menahanmu"

Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan menjauh dengan suara langkah yang jelas terdengar, begitu menyiksa Baekhyun, ia hampir oleng kalau saja Yixing tidak menahan tubuhnya

"Maafkan aku, ini semua karena aku yang sangat ceroboh"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan wajah kosong "Tidak, hyung, bukan salahmu"

. .

Suasana makan siang yang canggung, setidaknya itu yang kesepuluh orang lain rasakan, mereka tahu dari Yixing tentang pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang banyak membuat mereka merasa buruk karena tidak berada disana untuk menjadi penengah. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengaduk makanannya berkali-kali dengan wajah tertunduk, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak lebih baik

Yang lain hanya berusaha untuk menjadi setenang mungkin

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tidak hati-hati membuat suara yang sangat bising karena gesekan dari lantai dan kursinya lalu pergi dengan acuh setelah melempar gelas pelastik kosong ketempat sampah terlamapau kasar

Malam harinya lebih buruk lagi, ide Kris untuk mengajak mereka berkumpul dikamar Luhan dan Chanyeol setelah melakukan banyak paksaan dan dorongan pada Baekhyun yang beralasan tidak enak badan untuk ikut juga. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonoton film dilaptop Chanyeol dan sesuai rencana yang mereka susun sebelumnya untuk pergi satu persatu sampai hanya menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didalam

Baekhyun menunggu yang lain untuk kembali masuk dengan tidak sabar, kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba pergi?! Ia menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol, anak itu sangat serius dengan film yang sedang terputar sampai mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun

"Maaf" kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut yang lebih kecil, mengundang Chanyeol untuk menoleh dan terkejut mendapati semua orang telah menghilang kecuali Baekhyun "Aku tahu aku salah-"

"Kau memang salah" balasnya acuh

"Chan-"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku!"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang kriminal, aku hanya-"

"Kau hanya akan pergi, ya 'kan? Setelah memintaku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu!" Chanyeol berdiri

Baekhyun ikut berdiri, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyeimbangi tinggi keduanya "Apa masalahmu?! Kenapa kau sangat marah saat tahu aku akan pergi?!"

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik lalu ia mulai tertawa "Benar, apa masalahku?"

Suasananya menjadi sangat tidak terkendali, Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya saat sadar dengan pertanyaan bodoh menyakitkan yang ia lontarkan, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu berjalan dengan gusar untuk membuka pintu, membuat sepuluh orang yang menguping jatuh tersungkur dibawahnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia hanya terus berjalan kedepan mengabaikan teriakan Sehun yang jari tangannya terinjak

Luhan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol tidak kembali kekamarnya lagi setelah itu bahkan sampai batas malam

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang saat merasakan punggungnya yang sakit, _lantai sialan!_ Ia berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan (tempat ia tidur semalaman) menuju gedung asrama dan kamarnya yang sangat ajaib tidak terkunci, Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang tersentak dimeja belajar dan langsung berhambur mendekati Chanyeol

Luhan memukul pundak Chanyeol cukup kuat "Kau bodoh! Kemana kau semalaman?!"

Chanyeol mengusap pundaknya "Aku tidur" ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir didekat meja belajarnya lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Luhan menahan lengannya "Baekhyun-"

"HYUNG!" teriakan Chanyeol membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah "Aku lelah dan aku butuh mandi!"

Luhan bersumpah kalau tadi ia melihat Chanyeol menangis, tidak ingin mengganggu, akhirnya Luhan pergi dari kamar menuju kelas setelah menaruh sekotak yogurt berry diatas ranjang Chanyeol

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi tiga puluh menit setelahnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik walau mata bengkaknya sangat terlihat tidak baik, setelah memakai seragam, ia memakan sekotak yogurt yang tergeletak diranjangnya lalu bergegas menuju aula sekolah

Sesuai apa yang Ayahnya janjikan, Chanyeol menerima sejumlah uang dalam amplop coklat dikotak surat yang bertuliskan namanya, tanpa membuka amplop itu saja Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin peduli pada apapun jadi Chanyeol langsung membawanya menuju kelas untuk ia serahkan pada Kris atau Luhan atau siapapun, ia tidak peduli, sungguh

Saat langkahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan kelasnya, Chanyeol menarik napas tanpa sadar, mengontrol ekspresi maupun emosi yang bisa saja meledak ketika ia melihat Baekhyun, setelah yakin, ia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kelas dengan tenang, melempar amplop berisi uang ke atas meja Kris lalu melenggang pergi menuju bangku kosong disudut kelas (Chanyeol tidak mau duduk dibelakang Baekhyun)

"Hey, itu sedikit tidak sopan, bung!" Kris perotes dengan jengkel dan menjadi lebih jengkel ketika ia diabaikan

Baekhyun menoleh dan hancur ketika melihat Chanyeol tidak duduk ditempatnya, dibelakangnya, terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh untuk Baekhyun gapai, kini ketakutan untuk kembali kehilangan Chanyeol sudah terwujud dan itu salahnya, membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan buruk sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol hilang, saat Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengingatnya

 _ **Baekhyun duduk dibangku taman, menunggu seseorang yang sudah janji untuk datang lagi hari ini, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu semangat, walau kenyataannya ia sudah duduk selama lebih dari dua jam**_

 _ **Tiga jam, dan Baekhyun belum melihat tanda kalau yang ditunggu akan datang. Sampai banyak jam yang ia lewatkan tapi orang itu masih belum datang, Baekhyun menyerah ketika jam sudah menunjuk pukul 5 sore dan ia kembali kerumah dengan dua kotak susu yang hampir membeku**_

 _ **Keeskokannya Baekhyun datang lagi, karena mungkin saja kemarin yang ia tunggu lupa dengan janjinya tapi ia tetap tidak datang, keesokannya lagi, keesokannya lagi dan lebih banyak keesokan hari yang Baekhyun lewatkan hanya untuk menunggunya**_

 _ **Musim dingin sudah berhenti, digantikan dengan musim semi, pagi itu Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya mentari pagi karena pada akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu datang, ia berdiri disebrang jalan bersama beberapa teman sebayanya, dengan semangat Baekhyun berlari kearahnya**_

 _ **"Chanyeol-ah!" dengan satu teriakan, ia membuat Chanyeol menyadari eksistensinya**_

 _ **Baekhyun terengah dihadapan Chanyeol yang kebingungan "Chanyeol-ah, aku menunggumu, sudah sangat lama, kenapa baru datang?"**_

 _ **Chanyeop mengerjap "Maaf, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tertawa lantang "Jangan bercanda, kita bertemu disini sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, kau berkata kalau kau akan kesini lagi keesokan harinya dan aku menunggumu, aku Baekhyun"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan "Aku sungguh tidak mengingat itu dan aku merasa tidak memiliki janji apapun padamu"**_

 _ **Baekhyun hendak berucap tapi terlambat karena Chanyeol pergi dengan beberapa orang lain, mungkin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol pergi tanpa memandang aneh dirinya, tapi itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun tidak seharusnya merasa sehancur ini, ia menangis dengan tubuh meringkuk dan lengan yang memeluk lututnya, masih berharap kalau Chanyeol akan kembali dan berkata kalau ia hanya bercanda tapi seberapa lamapun Baekhyun menangis Chanyeol tetap tidak ada disana, ia benar-benar pergi**_

 _ **Seharusnya Baekhyun marah, seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi tidak ingin mengenal seseorang bernama Chanyeol lagi, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah sebaliknya, Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuk menjadi seseorang yang ia benci**_

 _ **Disemester awal sekolah menengah pertama, keluarganya pindah keluar kota karena urusan bisnis dan Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa mendaftar disekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol (Baekhyun mengetahui ini dari akun sosial milik Chanyeol yang ia ikuti). Baekhyun bersabar untuk menunggu lulus sekolah dan kembali ke Seoul setelahnya, tapi ia harus kembali merasa kecewa karena tiba-tiba akun sosial Chanyeol menghilang, ia menghapusnya atau memblokir Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak tahu, yang jelas ia kecewa, itu membuatnya tidak mengetahui kabar apapun dari Chanyeol**_

 _ **Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk menetap dikota yang ia tinggali sekarang, tapi kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa dan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian jadi mereka memaksa dan memasukan Baekhyun kesekolah pria terbaik di Seoul, dan keajaiban terjadi, nama Park Chanyeol ada didaftar nama teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun pikir kalau Chanyeol yang ia kenal berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi teman sekelasnya karena mereka sangat berbeda, tapi senyum manis mereka sama, mata bulat mereka sama, telinga peri mereka sama dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau mereka memang orang yang sama, terlebih setelah ia melihat foto Chanyeol yang berumur 8 tahun, itu Chanyeol yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang membuatnya menangis disisi jalan**_

 _ **Baekhyun memulai semuanya dari awal, ia tidak menuntut untuk Chanyeol mengingatnya, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol ada, sekarang, untuk mengingatnya sebagai Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya, atau mungkin suatu saat, Baekhyun yang mencintainya. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mengingatnya sebagai orang bodoh yang mencintainya, yang bahkan rela menghabiskan sisa remajanya untuk mengagumi sosok yang bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Walau itu sangat tidak mungkin**_

Baekhyun tidak ingin apa yang sudah ia perbaiki kembali menjadi rusak

Baekhyun sangat gusar dibanyak waktu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu mencoba untuk menenangkannya, mereka mengajak Baekhyun untuk membolos dan menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran (lebih tepatnya jam pelajaran kosong, karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas akhir) disembarang tempat, lebih banyak diperpustakaan karena disana sangat aman

.

.

Jam pelajaran usai lebih cepat, Kris meminta mereka untuk tetap dikelas dengan alasan rapat untuk festival, tidak ada yang protes kecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang banyak mengeluh karena mereka bisa melewatkan tayangan kartun kesayangan mereka

"Dana yang Chanyeol berikan belum sepenuhnya mencukupi, dan ngomong-ngomong Ayahmu menulis surat untukmu" Kris meringis dengan lengan yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas putih bertuliskan 'Semangat baby giantku, aku menyayangimu!' dengan huruf kapital yang tebal, membuat wajah sampai telingan Chanyeol merah padam

Jongin sudah hampir mati karena tertawa, Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam

Kris melanjutkan "Aku dan Sehun sudah memikirkan beberapa properti yang akan kita beli dan mungkin sebagian lagi bisa kita bawa dari rumah atau meminjam fasilitas sekolah, untuk yang lain, kalian juga harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kalian selambat-lambatnya hari kamis karena dihari jum'at kita sudah akan mulai mendekorasi ruangan, mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk

Joonmyeon mengangkat lengannya "Bagaimana jika aku kirim uangnya lewat rekening atau semacamnya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan "Kurasa lebih baik dalam bentuk tunai" Joonmyeon mengangguk paham "Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

Hening

"Baiklah kalian boleh kembali ke asrama"

Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan membuat ia menoleh dengan wajah bingung menyebalkan "Aku akan pergi, kemungkinan sampai malam dan aku tidak membawa kunci kamar jadi jangan kunci pintunya, okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku ingin tteokbokki"

Luhan berdecih "Baiklah"

"Jangan terlalu pedas"

"Iya"

"Dan cola"

"Ya"

"Kurasa aku juga ingin jjajangmyeon"

Luhan menghela napas "Terserah, Yeol"

"Dan-"

"Mau kupukul, ya?!"

Chanyeol cemberut

.

.

Lima hari sebelum festival, sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan baik, kecuali dengan pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin memburuk, dihari itu Baekhyun tidak masuk kelas, hanya pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke kamar Kris untuk mengumpulkan uang dan setelahnya ia menghilang, tidak ada dikamar, diperpustakaan dan dimanapun

Empat hari sebelum festival, kini Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat dimanapun dan itu hampir membuat kekacauan karena ia pergi dengan tas besar, membuat yang lain berpikir kalau ia kabur dari asrama tapi tepat sebelum batas jam malam ia kembali, dengan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun yang memang menunggu kepulangan anak itu langsung memberi banyak omelan yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau keluar?" satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Baekhyun diam, dan merasa sakit

Tiga hari sebelum festival, semua berkumpul diruang olahraga untuk menyusun properti yang berupa kasur lantai, bantal, kursi telur, meja pendek dan beberapa minuman kaleng yang ditaruh dikulkas kecil milik teman sekamar Jongdae yang baik hati juga beberapa pita yang membentang di atap.

Temanya Dreamworld, tapi mereka tidak akan memasukan para tokoh Disney, ini lebih kepada tempat istirahat yang nyaman, yang bisa membuat pengunjung merasa betah berlama-lama didalam bahkan tidak ingin kembali kerumah

Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah padahal ia tidak banyak bekerja karena Minseok hanya memintanya untuk menentukan kostum yang akan mereka pakai dan menggantungnya diloker, Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja mengunci pintu loker

"Kalian masih belum berbaikan?" Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pelan

Luhan mendesah "Chanyeol hanya marah karena kau tidak memberitahunya lebih awal, ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini"

"Kurasa tidak, ia sangat marah"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Semarah apapun Chanyeol, ia tidak akan bisa terlalu lama jauh darimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Kuharap begitu"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berbalik ketika mendengar suara berat Kris menggema diseluruh ruangan yang meminta mereka untuk berkumpul

"Aku punya satu ide lagi, bagaimana kalau kita meminta murid-murid dari sekolah yang datang, termasuk kita sendiri untuk membawa surat yang mereka terima, kalian ingat tugas yang diberikan Jessica songsaenim 'kan?"

"Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos

Kyungsoo bergumam "Bagaimana jika yang bukan murid dari sekolah ini?"

"Jiia bukan, ya tidak usah membawanya, mudah 'kan?" Senyum jahil Kris mengembang membuat semua orang merasa tidak enak "Untuk kita bacakan-"

Chanyeol menyembur air yang baru saja akan mengaliri kerongkongannya kelantai "What?!"

"-kita harus membuat satu podium untuk membacakannya!"

"TIDAK!"

Chanyeol hampir saja meneriaki itu kalau Luhan dan Sehun tidak mendahuluinya

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali "Kenapa? Itu akan menjadi sangat seru, _man_! Siapa tahu kita akan menemukan satu surat pernyataan cinta"

Chanyeol tersedak angin

"Tapi-"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh perotes! Surat kalian harus sampai disini sebelum yang lain atau kalian tidak akan mendapat traktir makan setelah festival" Kris tertawa yang lain mendengus sebal

. .

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan pikiran, pikirnya, tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat Baekhyun berada disana seorang diri, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kapan Baekhyun pergi dari ruang olahraga. Chanyeol hampir berbalik untuk pergi tapi saat ia mendengar suara isakan dan melihat pundak Baekhyun bergetar, kakinya menjadi seperti batu, sangat berat

Chanyeol pikir selama mereka bertengkar Baekhyun baik-baik saja, atau malah tidak peduli, karena bahkan ia tidak menunjukan emosinya (kecuali senyum yang selama ini selalu menghiasi wajah Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang), tidak seperti Chanyeol yang hampir selalu terlihat marah, itu sedikit banyak menyakitinya, membuat Chanyeol merasa buruk, ia tidak seharusnya marah, seharusnya ia senang karena Baekhyun bisa melanjutkan studi ke Universitas bagus diluar negeri, hanya saja.. entahlah, Chanyeol hanya merasa Baekhyun tidak seharusnya pergi

Lamunanya berhambur ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol segera berlari dari sana tapi terlambat untuk menghilang karena Baekhyun melihatnya ketika hendak berbelok disudut kafetaria

Baekhyun hanya berharap kalau Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, jika ia sedang menangis

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Ada yang sadar gak sih kalau Baek itu kenal sama Chan sebelumnya? Aku udah ngasih beberapa klu padahal hahahah, semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain ya? (╥_╥)


End file.
